When it was Hinata Pt2
by Hinata6
Summary: The sequel to 'When it was Hinata'. In this story I'm going to go back all the way to beginning so you can see what actually happened. How did Hinata and Naruto get together to Sakura's jealously even to Hinata's and Sasuke's friendship. It will all lead
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is Hinata6 here with the sequel to 'When it was Hinata'. In this story I'm going to go back all the way to beginning so you can see what actually happened. How did Hinata and Naruto get together to Sakura's jealously even to Hinata's and Sasuke's friendship. It will all lead up to where I left off on the one-shot of the story. **

**Now let's begin with the sequel on 'When it was Hinata'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Hyuga Hinata was currently in her room sitting down on her bed while her best friend Uchiha Sasuke sat not to far from her in the chair that was in front of her desk. The two have been best friends now for a very long time, although most people didn't really agree on the friendship, mainly fan girls, Sakura amongst other people. But Sasuke and Hinata never cared what other people had thought because well…they just didn't care.

"So you still like Naruto, eh?" Sasuke asked while glancing over at a picture of him and Hinata when they were younger, sitting on her desk.

"Y-yes…I do still like him"

"Hmm"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well because I think he may like you…but-"

"Really?" She asked as she squealed out in delight as she looked at Sasuke. He slightly frowned as he looked down at his hands. "Yeah…but Hinata don't get involved with that guy you'll just end up getting hurt. You know how much he is hung up on Sakura"

"But you said that he likes me"

"Yeah that's what he was telling me but Hinata please you'll just end up getting hurt down the road" She looks at him noticing the worry in his tone as she stood up from the bed and walked over towards him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders embracing him. He seemed shocked for a brief moment but he then raised his hand up to touch her arm.

"Are you worried that if I get with him that I'll forget about you" She asked only to receive no answer. "I'll never forget you Sasuke-kun, you're my best friend in the entire world who is always there for me…now why would I ever forget about you?" She asked with a giggle.

He smiled as he closed his eyes. "I guess you're right then…I shouldn't worry about that" He noticed that Hinata seems to be more comfortable around him than anyone else, showing a side of herself that she would show to other people.

"Alright then and don't you forget…I'll always be by your side, I promised you that and I meant it" She whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek. He smiled to himself feeling her warm soft lips make contact with his cheek.

"Watch it…if Naruto were to catch that I'm sure he'll be hurt" Sasuke teased. To be honest Hinata was Sasuke's first kiss. Just a couple of years ago when Sasuke and Hinata were ten the topic of kissing was brought up and neither Sasuke nor Hinata had ever kissed anyone before. So Sasuke thought it'll be nice to kiss Hinata and well…they did and it was a day that Sasuke will never forget to this day.

"Hinata-sama you have company outside the front gate" One of the maids of the house informed Hinata from outside of her bedroom door.

"Um okay…who is it?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" The maid stated as a fact. Hinata blushed as she nodded her while Sasuke slightly frowned and sighed.

"Okay I'll be coming right down in a second Haniki" When Hinata made sure that Haniki was gone she turned towards Sasuke and grinned. "What do you think he wants?" She asked in a high pitch giggly tone since she was so excited.

"Oh I don't know" Sasuke responded while mimicking her tone before rolling his eyes. "Just go down there already, idiot" Hinata stood up as she walked towards the door but then she stopped as she turned back around to glance at Sasuke.

"And no spying on me mister"

"Like I care…" He grunted. "I'm just going to sit here until you come back" He stated as he started leaning back and fourth in the chair while smirking at Hinata.

She sighed as she rushed out the door to go see Naruto downstairs. When Sasuke made sure she was gone he rushed to her bedroom window to see if he could see them.

"Damn…I can't see a thing" He muttered as he leaped out the room onto a nearby tree to spy on the two.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hi Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled shyly as she looked at the twelve year old male.

"Hi um Hinata…um hey I came here to ask you a question"

"Yes…" She blushed.

"Wo-Would you like to date me" He asked as he blushed deeply. Sasuke nearly fell out the tree when he heard Naruto's question. Sure he knew that the blonde had liked Hinata but he wouldn't have thought that he was going to ask her out.

"Yes! I would lo-love to go out with you Naruto-kun!" Naruto grinned happily as did Hinata but then Naruto did the unexpected as he pulled her into a tight embraced and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Hinata-chan…I'll always be there for you. I'll be your protector for everything"

Sasuke was growling as he listened to the blonde. _"I'm her protector and no one will ever take that place, buddy. You may be the one with her but I'm watching you Naruto" _He thought to himself as he leaped backwards and went back into Hinata's room when he noticed Hinata moving her way back into the house in a cheerful mood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the next day and Hinata woke up the morning feeling someone poking her. "Oi…are you awake yet" The voice asked while they continued poking her side with their finger.

"Uh…Sa-Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

"You big dolt I asked you the other night could I stay the night since I was…um sort of lonely at home and you asked your father and he said it was okay" Hinata still hadn't opened her eyes yet as she just nodded her head.

"Oh okay…I remember now" She lied just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Come on Hinata get up…I'm bored"

"Well go entertain yourself, I'm still sleepy" She groaned as she turned around her back facing him. He pouted as he leaned over near her ear. "Please Hinata get up for me…I'm bored without you. Ne, ne Hinata" He begged her as he raised his hand resting it on her shoulder letting his hand lower and lower until he stopped at her hips as he pulled her closer towards him.

"Your teasing doesn't affect me anymore Sasuke-kun" Hinata said lowly.

"Hn…whatever" Sasuke frowned. He had always enjoyed teasing her because she would always light up in flames, but lately she doesn't blush like she use to. He once went as far as touching her butt and chest once but of course when he did that Hinata had avoided him for one straight week.

"You're no longer fun to tease"

"Well that's just too bad isn't it? And why did you sleep in my room in my bed when you could have stayed in the guest room"

"And this is coming from the same girl that I use to take baths with when we were younger? Besides we always use to sleep in the same bed…so I didn't see what the difference was for last night, it's not like I did something perverted to you…I just touched you boobs that's all"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Heh, I'm only kidding Hina you know I wouldn't do something like that to you while you're sleeping" Sasuke took a long pause before lying back down on his back. "Hina-chan…I'm your only protector and I always will be, don't forget that okay"

"I won't Sasuke-kun…I won't" She smiled as she turned around to looked at him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wonder what Naruto would think if he saw this, eh?"

"I imagine angry that's why you shouldn't be so…um comfortable with me like this anymore. I know that we're best friends and we always will be but no more hugging, kissing or sleeping in the same bed whenever you spend the night here or no more teasing…none of that understand?"

"Yeah I understand…but let me just hold you for now, ne Hina?" She smiled as she nodded her head when she felt him wrap his arms around her. She and Sasuke didn't and never have liked each other in that way although Itachi, Neji and Sasuke's parents along with Hinata's father think otherwise. But the two love for each other is only based on friendship and nothing else.

Sure the two may hug or kiss each other from time to time but they never mean it in that sort of way. Hinata likes Naruto while Sasuke doesn't partially care for any girl since his mind is only focused on defeated Itachi and not trying to find a girlfriend.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"If I were to um…leave would you be mad with me?" He asked her in a whisper. She turned around to look at him as she gazed into his eyes.

"What do you mean leave? Where are you going?" She asked in a worried tone. He glanced away from her as he grabbed her head pulling her closer towards him.

"I'm thinking of leaving the village. I need to become stronger…and I need to leave" He felt her tense in his arms as he sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"B-But why would you leave Sasuke-kun? You can always become stronger here" She trembled at the thought of him leaving her behind.

"Iie…I can't stay here anymore but…I promise you I'll never forget you and I'll write you everyday. I promise you" He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Please don't leave me Sasuke-kun" She cried lowly as she sat up to look at him. "You're my best friend, you can't leave me" He smiled weakly as he reached his hand up to caress her cheek.

"Don't worry…I'll never forget you. Please don't cry okay, stay strong for me" He smiled as he sat up leaning forward as he kissed her forehead. "Stay strong for me" He whispered to her.

"Wh-When are you leaving?"

Sasuke remained silent for awhile as if he were thinking. "Hrm…maybe sometime tomorrow" He pulled her closer towards him as he laid back down pulling her down next to him. "Remember I'm your protector…I don't care who says they will protect you no one and I mean no one will ever take my place as your protector not Neji, not Kiba or Shino and not Naruto!" He stated as he kissed her once more but on her cheek this time.

"Okay?" He felt her nodding her head. He smiled to himself as he thought about Hinata; he was glad that he was friends with her. She meant so much to him and knew that she always will.

"I love you" He whispered to her. He didn't mean it in a way where a man loves a woman he only meant it as friendship and nothing more which Hinata understood.

"I love you too…Sasuke"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later on that day Hinata and Sasuke were walking the roads of Konoha together ignoring the glares that people were giving them. Girls glared at Hinata while boys glared at Sasuke. Hinata's smile widened when she noticed Naruto running towards them.

"Na-Naruto-kun" She beamed with happiness while Sasuke grunted. He didn't trust Naruto not one bit; even though the blonde was his best friend he didn't trust him.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned as he made his way towards the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. Naruto didn't really think too much about Sasuke and Hinata's friendship like how everyone else thought about it. The only thing that seemed to have bugged him was the way the both of them Sasuke and Hinata would speak so highly of each other when the other one wasn't around. It made him feel slightly jealous but he knew that Sasuke didn't like his girlfriend.

"So I was thinking maybe if you want to…would you like to hang out with me?" Naruto asked in a hopeful tone" Hinata smiled as she nodded her head glancing slightly over at Sasuke who merely nodded his head.

"Go have fun…I'll see you later" Sasuke muttered before looking at the blonde nodding his head as he walked off. Naruto watched him walk off as he looked back at Hinata.

"So where to, eh?"

"Hmm…you choose" She giggled happily which caused Naruto to blush. He never knew that Hinata had a crush on him and was too dense to realize it but had noticed that he began to find himself crushing on her. He had begun to fall for her and he shortly after told Sasuke that he had a crush on her. He remembers Sasuke's shocked expression and how he told him if he ever hurt her he would hunt him down and seriously hurt him.

He knew that Sasuke was just very protective of Hinata but in his mind…he was her new protector. He looked over towards her and smiled. "Well how about we both just think of something as we walk ne?" He grinned as he reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hai, Naruto-kun" She smiled shyly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the Uchiha was walking he couldn't get Hinata and Naruto out of his head. He didn't trust the blonde for Hinata not one bit. While walking he stopped when he heard his teammate Sakura calling his name. He turned around acknowledging her presence.

"Sakura…" She smiled shyly as she walked closer towards him.

"I was wondering if maybe you aren't up to anything…would you maybe want to hang out together. Maybe train?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Hmm…not today, I'm busy with something" He stated as he began to walk away.

"With Hinata…?" Sakura whispered to herself. Sasuke paused as he turned around slowly looking over at her.

"Sakura…what is it, huh? Why is it that every time I mention that I'm busy you bring up Hinata?"

"Because…you're always around her"

"Because she is my friend…my best friend"

"But aren't I your friend Sasuke-kun? What about Naruto? You hang around her more than you do us" Sakura half yelled out. Sasuke seemed surprised about her loud outburst as he said nothing but just stared at her. He had never heard her yell at him like this before…Naruto, yeah but never him.

"It sounds like you're just jealous" Sasuke finally stated. Sakura looked up at him in slightly shocked by what he said.

"I'm-"

"You are, listen Sakura, Hinata and I have nothing going on between us. She and I are just very good friends and we have been for awhile now. There is nothing to be jealous about" He stated. "Now if that's all…I'm leaving" Sasuke stated as he began to walk away once again.

Sakura stood there not knowing what to think as she watched the Uchiha walk away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto and Hinata walked side by side while holding hands. This was like a dream come true for the Hyuuga heiress, she had always dreamed of being with the hyperactive blonde and now she was finally with him.

"Ne, Hinata-chan you're so pretty. Gah! I'm so lucky to be with the prettiest girl of Konoha" He stated with a blush while grinning widely.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" He simply smiled at her shocked expression as he pulled her closer towards him. "So you want to come with me to Ichiraku's?"

She nodded her head as she glanced up ahead to see a sulking Sakura walking ahead. Naruto seemed to have noticed too as he immediately left Hinata's side to go towards Sakura. Hinata seemed a bit down but decided to let it go since she too was concerned about the girl.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked in concern.

Sakura looked up at the blonde and smiled weakly. "It's nothing to worry about Naruto" She stated but he smiled soon turned into a frown when she noticed Hinata standing behind Naruto.

"Oh Hinata…I didn't know that you were here"

Naruto grinned as he pulled Hinata in front of him as he held her close. "Hai-hai Hinata-chan is my girlfriend Sakura-chan" He grinned widely. Sakura stood there with her mouth hung wide open as she stared at the female Hyuuga.

"Since when did this happen?"

"Since yesterday…that's when I asked her" Sakura stared at Hinata while frowning deeply which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto or Hinata.

"_First it's Sasuke and now Naruto? She is taking both of them away from me…why?" _ She thought to herself as she stared at Hinata. "Hm…I see. Well I'm happy for you two" She stated never taking her eyes off of Hinata.

"Well I better get going…later" She whispered as she walked away leaving the confused couple to stare at each other blankly.

Naruto turned his gaze towards the ground as he grabbed Hinata's hand and continued walking. _"Why in the hell was Sakura-chan looking at Hinata-chan like that? Sakura-chan is my friend but I didn't like that look she gave my girlfriend!" _ He thought to himself not even realizing that he was squeezing Hinata's hand tightly.

"N-Naruto-kun…you're hurting my hand" She winced in pained as she looked over at him noticing the anger on his expression.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he let go of her hand as he shook his head. "Ah gomen Hinata-chan…I didn't mean to hurt you please forgive me" He whispered as he looked at her smiling weakly.

She blushed at his smile as she shook her head. "It's okay Naruto-kun…I couldn't be mad at you for something like that" She said as she smiled cheerfully at him.

"That smile of your gets me every time" He mumbled lowly a small smiled crept across his lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke had gone back to the Hyuuga manor waiting for Hinata to come home. Today he was going to try and spend most of his time with her before he left the village. The Hyuuga's warmly accepted him into the Hyuuga household whenever he came. Hiashi even had a room just for Sasuke whenever he stayed over for the night, even though Sasuke barely used the room since he likes to stay close with Hinata and often would sleep in her room rather if it was in the bed with her or on the floor.

He sighed to himself as he looked out of the window from in the kitchen. As he was looking out of the window he heard someone coming as turned to see none other than the leader of the clan himself.

"Hyuuga-sama" Sasuke greeted him as he nodded his head.

"Sasuke I didn't expect to see you in here. Are you waiting for Hinata-sama to come home?" He asked fully well already knowing the answer.

"H-Hai…I am" Hiashi had to hold back the smirk when he heard the Uchiha stutter slightly.

"Hrm, well she should be home soon" He took a pause before speaking once more. "Sasuke…you have been a good friend to my daughter over the years and I thank you for that. Hinata-sama always speaks so highly of you and she admires you a lot, which I'm pretty sure you're fully aware of that"

Sasuke nodded his head. Of course he knew that, Hinata had always told him plenty of times before that she always admired him for his courage and bravery. He would always smirk and laugh at this whenever he heard her say this.

"She says she wants to become as brave and strong as you" Hiashi stated with a smirk.

"She doesn't have to be" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean she doesn't have to be?" He asked with confusion in his tone.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he smirked. "I am Hinata's protector, no matter what she has to never worry about anything because will always protect her better than anyone else would…she trusts me the most" Sasuke stated in a cocky way.

Hiashi merely smirked as he looked at Sasuke. He considered Sasuke like a son at times seeing that he has known the boy ever since he was just a baby. After the death of his family Hiashi told Sasuke that he was more than welcome to come and live with them for awhile. Sasuke at the time agreed but was a bit hesitant about staying but after he was told that he would get to spend more time with his close friend Hinata he quickly agreed to stay.

"You really care about my daughter, don't you?"

"Yes I do…I love her with all my life" Sasuke paused when he noticed the look in the males eyes when he said that. "And it's not that kind of love…our love for each other isn't in the way you think it is Hyuuga-sama"

"I never said anything…your just assumed that I was thinking that"

Sasuke blushed of embarrassment as he grunted and looked away. "Tch…"

"Well I have to get ready for a clan meeting" And with that Hiashi left the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. He hated leaving behind the Hyuuga's who he considered as his family but he needed to become stronger…he had to leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata sat next to Naruto watching him as he happily ate his ramen; he was currently on his sixth bowl. She couldn't believe how much ramen a person could eat. As she was sitting there watching him her mind went back to Sasuke and the words he has spoke to her the night before.

"_I'm thinking of leaving the village. I need to become stronger…and I need to leave"_

She couldn't get those words out of her mind. Sasuke was her best friend and she didn't want to see him leave. Sure she knew he said that he wouldn't forget her and even that he would write her everyday but…she still didn't want him to leave her. She sighed to herself only for Naruto to hear her as he turned to look over at her.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan? Aren't you having fun with me?" He asked while his voice was dripping with sadness. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she turned to face him as she shook her head.

"No! I am having fun Naruto-kun, I was just-…ano gomen" She mumbled lowly as she looked down while blushing. He smiled gently as he shook his head.

"It's nothing to say sorry about Hinata-chan" He grinned at her. She smiled as she quickly looked away while blushing like crazy. He only caught a glimpse of her blush which caused him to let out a small chuckle just before he continued eating his ramen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day was soon coming to an end and she had spent most of her day with Naruto. Being around him this much caused her heart to beat two times faster than it normally does. As they were walking they finally came to a stop in front of Hyuuga household. Naruto looked up at the house and smiled.

"Well I walk you home milady" He joked.

She giggled as he extended his hand out to her. She smiled as she took his hand. "Why thank you milord" He chuckled as he walked her towards the door. Before he could even lean forward and give her the kiss that he wanted to give her the door opened revealing Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here at this time of night?!" Naruto nearly yelled at his best friend.

"I come here almost every night, dobe" Sasuke said simply as he looked at the blonde noting the jealously in his eyes. "Don't worry dobe I don't try to do anything with your girlfriend" He sighed as smirk played across his face.

Naruto blushed from embarrassment. "W-Who said that I was worried about that?" Naruto stuttered as he looked at Sasuke. "I know that the two of you are best friends and all I just didn't think that you come over here as much…that's all" Sasuke just stared at him before looking back over at Hinata as he patted her head.

"Did you have fun Hina?" He asked as he smiled at her as he continued rubbing her head, while Hinata let out a giggle. Naruto let out a small growl as he watched how friendly they are with each other.

"Hai I had fun Sasuke-kun. I really like spending my time with Naruto-kun" She blushed as she glanced over at the blonde shyly. Naruto blushed as he looked towards the ground.

Sasuke merely smirked as he looked at the two. "Well thanks for bringing her home Naruto"

"It's nothing I wouldn't do. Hinata-chan is my girlfriend, believe it!" Hinata giggled at his favorite phrase while Sasuke grunted and frowned.

"Well I guess I better get going now" Naruto stated as he leaned forward and kissed Hinata on her cheek.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan" He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked into the house leaving the couple to say they're goodnights.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Hinata walked into her room she wasn't shocked to see Sasuke in her room lying down on her bed. She sighed as she walked over towards him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You're in here again?"

"Yes I am…what can I say I like being near you at all times" He teased as he looked over at her. She sighed as she shook her head. "But seriously…I came in here because-"He sat up as he gazed into her eyes. "Because I want to spend time with you before I leave the village tomorrow" Hinata said nothing as she looked down. He sighed as he moved closer towards her as he placed his hand on her head.

"Don't get sad Hina I told you that I wouldn't forget you and I'll write you every chance that I get" He whispered to her. She sighed softly as she leaned closer towards him resting her head on his shoulder.

"But I don't want you to leave Sasuke-kun…can I at least come with you?" He chuckled as he shook his head.

"No you can't come with me Hina…" He whispered as he laid down bringing her with him as she laid on top of him.

"But if you leave you can't protect me anymore"

"Hina you have Naruto now and you still have you teammates and Neji"

"B-But-"He hushed her as he placed his finger on her lips.

"But quiet Hinata. Just enjoy this time with me…please?" He asked her in a gentle voice causing her to smile.

"H-Hai Sasuke-kun…hai" She said as she cuddled up closer towards him.

"When I leave I'll be considered as a traitor…your family will hate me" He spoke softly causing Hinata to stiffen up a bit as he leaned up a bit looking into his eyes.

"Don't say that Sasuke-kun"

"But it's true…you won't hate me will you?" He asked already knowing the answer but it just wanted to hear her say it.

"Iie…I could never hate you Sasuke-kun. You are my one true friend and someone that I am happy that I can be friends with. You bring me happiness Sasuke-kun" She giggled as she pokes his cheeks causing him to pout.

"Don't do that" She stated still while pouting.

"Do what?" She asked him while smirking poking his cheeks once more.

"That. Don't do that" He said as he frowned at her lightly pushing her off to the side as he climbed on top of her. "Your in for some deep trouble now Hinata" He smirked as he reached his hands up slowly making his hands go down towards her.

"W-What do you think you're doing Sasuke-kun…? This isn't funny anymore" Hinata whimpered as she gazes up at him.

"Heh" He said as his hands made contact with her stomach as he began to tickle her. Hinata let out a loud laugh as she held her eyes shut. He grinned as he continued tickling her.

"Ne, ne Sasuke-kun s-stop it!" She stated trying to sound serious but couldn't as she continued laughing loudly.

Sasuke let out as sighed as he smirked rolling off of her as he laid down next to her. "I'm tired now…" He sighed out as he looked up at the ceiling. "You know I'm really going to miss you Hyuga Hinata" He stated as he turned his head to look at her with a smirk. Hinata smiled as she looked up at him.

"And I'll miss you too Uchiha Sasuke" She grinned at him. She didn't know what Sasuke exactly planned on doing when he leaves but she was truly going to miss him. She grew up with him; he's always been there to protect her when she was being bullied back at the academy, to him comforting her whenever her father brought her down. "But I still don't want you to leave Sasuke-kun" She mumbled lowly as she looked over at him.

He smiled sadly at her as she reached his hand over and caressed her cheek. "You need to stay strong for me Hinata. I don't want to leave you either nor do I want to leave behind Sakura and the dobe but this is something that I need to do. I need to become stronger, stronger to be able to defeat him!" Hinata noticed how his voice became serious when he mentioned _him_. She knew how badly he wanted to kill his brother, although she knew what Itachi did was wrong but she thinks Itachi could have been brainwashed into killing his family. Because Itachi was always such a kind guy and treated her like his own little sister and he would always try to spend time with both Sasuke and Hinata whenever he had time. So for him to do something like that she didn't quite understand it.

Each time she brought up her theory about what could have really happened to Itachi, Sasuke becomes angry with her thoughts and will stop talking to her for long periods of time. She knew now wouldn't be a good time to bring something up like that at all.

The male Uchiha's eyes looked into hers as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on her side of her lips before pulling away from the now shocked Hyuuga female. "Don't spend all of your time worrying about me while I'm gone. I can't say for sure when I'll come back for good but I will come back and when I do come back the first person that will see me is you and that's a promise" He smiled at her.

She blushed deeply as she nodded her head. "H-Hai I'll hold you to your word" She smiled as she unknowing to her as hand slowly reached up to touch the side of her lips with her two fingers where Sasuke kissed her. Sasuke smiled as he stared at her for a few more seconds before turning his head away from hers.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will be. I'm not leaving the village until later on during the evening…but don't tell anyone for me"

"I won't…I promise" He smirked as he looked at her in the corner of his eye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning finally arrived and the female Hyuuga woke up to be in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke. A small smile graced her features as she looked up at him, while her fingers went through his hair. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered lowly.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling first before looking over at the heiress in his arms. "Ohayo Hina-chan…did you sleep well?" His voice was very hoarse from him just waking up. She nodded her head as she smiled at him with her fingers still running through his hair.

"Hai I slept very well. What about you Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah…I slept okay…I guess. Knowing that today is the day that I will be leaving you and the other two baka's behind it sort of makes me sad. But thinking about you the most makes me really sad" He said in a saddened tone causing Hinata to look at him in concern.

"Don't be so sad Sasuke-kun, like you said…you'll write to me right?"

"Of course I'll always write you. Every time I get a chance I'll write you. I would write Naruto and Sakura but I can't trust them enough to be able to write to them" He stated as he sat up in the bed. "So I'm going to try to spend most of my time with you and your family, okay?" Hinata nodded her head as she sat up before getting out of the bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then get dressed"

"Yeah me too"

They both got up from the bed as Hinata walked into her private bathroom while Sasuke walked out the bedroom to use a different bathroom. As he was walking he happened to pass by Neji who was looking at him with a smirk forming on his lips.

"I see you stayed in Hinata-sama's room again tonight"

Sasuke blushed as he then frowned. "Yes I did. Why do you care?!"

"Well I actually don't care but I do however know that you have deep feelings for her and she also have deep feelings for you as well. You two are just in denial about your feelings for one another"

"That's not it! Sure I do love Hina-chan but it's not in that way"

"Oh please" Neji scoffed as he then chuckled a bit. "You two kiss awfully a lot for you two not to love each other in that way" Neji stated as he turned his head away from Sasuke while side glancing at the now blushing Uchiha.

"Hina-chan and I have been doing that forever now and if that's the case you should be guilty too. I know you kiss Hina-chan almost just as much as I do!" Sasuke pointed out at as he nearly shouted at the Hyuga.

"Yeah but for us it's different! We're related! I think of Hinata-sama like a sister of mines"

"Tch, brothers don't kiss they're sisters like you kiss Hina-chan" Sasuke mumbled which Neji caught.

"You're acting as if I French kiss her! Which I don't!"

"Well whatever, it doesn't matter anyways…Hina-chan is dating Naruto" Sasuke stated lowly.

"WHAT! Are you serious? Those two are dating now? Since when did this happen?" Neji asked in complete shock. Sasuke sighed as he glanced at the male Hyuga.

"Not too long ago, the dobe had already told me once before that he liked her but I know that he still cares for Sakura. I just told Hina-chan to be careful…" Sasuke said.

"Well…I trust Naruto not to do anything because he knows if he breaks her heart he has me to deal with" The male Hyuga stated as he closed his eyes. Sasuke smirked at the male as he continued walking.

"Heh, he also doesn't have you to deal with but me also. If Naruto ever hurts her I'll break his neck" The Uchiha stated as he walked into the bathroom door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Half an hour passed and both Hinata and Sasuke were sitting outside looking up at the clouds. "You know…I feel like Shikamaru-kun right now" Hinata giggled as she glanced over at Sasuke before looking back up at the clouds.

"Heh yeah…I know what you mean" He smirked. The two remained silent for awhile just trying to enjoy their last moments together before he leaves. He knew that he wanted to at least spend sometime with Naruto and Sakura but he thought he'd owe more time spending it with the Hyuga's since they have always been so kind to him and treated him as if he were part of family. He side glanced over at Hinata and noticed the serene smile on her face, a smile that caused him to smile as well. Hinata has always looked very beautiful to him but he will admit that to no one since everyone already seems to think that he likes her when he doesn't.

"So…what should we do today? Since today is the last day we will be around each other" Hinata stated as she looked down trying to hide her saddened expression.

"Hey…" Sasuke looked at her as he raised her head with his finger making her look at him. "Don't sound so sad okay? This isn't the end…I'll see you soon. Just don't cry, okay? I hate seeing you cry and look so sad" Hinata smiled softly as she nodded her head.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun I'll try not to cry or be sad…I'll try"

"That's better…now come let's go into the village now" Sasuke stated as he stood up extending his hand to help her up. She smiled as she took his hand into hers as she stood up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the two were walking around the village Sasuke noticed Naruto quickly walking towards them in quick speed. "Hi Sasuke-teme and Hinata-chan" Naruto grinned at the two as he made his way towards Hinata and hugged her.

"So what are you two doing hanging out together? You sure you aren't trying to put the moves on my girlfriend?" Naruto joked as he pulled the blushing Hyuga closer towards him.

"I'm not even going to answer that dobe" Sasuke grunted lowly as he glared at the grinning blonde. Naruto just chuckled as then looked over at Hinata.

"So I was thinking maybe you and I can hang out today? What do you say, eh?" The blonde asked while smiling at the female Hyuga. Just as Hinata was getting ready to open her mouth to speak Sasuke beat her to it.

"She can't, she's hanging out with me today dobe" Sasuke stated with a smirk but then realized what he said and knew Naruto was going to get jealous any minute and yell at him.

"WHAT?! What do you mean SHE'S hanging out with you? She's my girlfriend, not yours teme and-"

"Eh ano Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun didn't mean it in that way…and I'm sure he wouldn't mind hanging you with us, wouldn't he?" Hinata asked as she made the saddest puppy dog face she could muster up at the raven haired male as she cling onto Naruto who was now blushing deeply.

"Tch, whatever it's not like I care if he comes along…he is your _boyfriend_ after all" Sasuke exclaimed grunting out the word 'boyfriend'. Hinata grinned as she looked at Naruto and blushed realizing that she was holding him.

"G-Gomen Naruto-kun I didn't mean to…ano that is-"

"It's okay Hinata-chan…you can hold me whenever you want to" He blushed deeply while looking away from her trying to hide his blush. Sasuke rolled his eyes at their shyness for one another as he turned around and began walking.

"Come on you two losers" Hinata and Naruto quickly snapped out of it as they ran to catch up with the Uchiha.

As the three were walking Sasuke glanced behind him to see Naruto holding Hinata's hand while shyly pulling her closer towards him. He couldn't help but to smile at the two but not paying attention ahead of him he bumped into someone.

"HEY! Watch where your going you jerk or the next time I'll-"Sakura stopped right in the middle of her sentence when she noticed Sasuke looking down at her. "AH! Sasuke-kun! I didn't know that it was you, I'm so sorry I should have been looking where I was going" She said as she blushed deeply while looking away from him.

"Whatever…it doesn't matter"

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled loudly as he walked closer towards her bring Hinata right along with him.

"Oh hello Naruto and Hinata-san" She smiled at the two. "So what are you three doing? Just hanging out together?"

"Something like that" Sasuke mumbled as he glanced over at Sakura. He noticed her blushing more so than she normally does which cause him to frown slightly as he tried to ignore it.

"Is it alright if I were to maybe hang out with you guys?" Sakura asked mainly looking at Sasuke who shrugged to both Naruto's and Sakura's surprise.

"Sure whatever" He responded only to feel Sakura latch herself onto him. "Oh thank you so much Sasuke-kun. So what are we doing? You know we should do something like a double date, which would be very fun" Naruto and Sakura grinned while Hinata smiled liking the idea while Sasuke groaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the day went on it came to the four departing from each other. Sasuke watched as Naruto give her a kiss on her cheek while whispering something unknown to him in her ear while Sakura stood in front of him shifting side to side while blushing looking at the ground. "I really had fun with you today Sasuke-kun" She whispered as she looked up at him and smiled faintly.

He smiled back which shocked her. He was trying to be nice to both Sakura and Naruto both he left but didn't want to make it seem to obvious. "Yeah…it was okay I guess" He grumbled.

"Well I guess it's goodnight then" She said as she turned around with her back facing him as she started to walk away but she then stopped as she turned back around and hugged him.

"Thank you for being nice to me today Sasuke-kun" She whispered in his ear. He wanted to push her away but didn't as he hugged her back.

"It's nothing…Sakura" He said as he slightly pushed her back and smiled at her. She blushed and nodded her head and turned around to leave. Once she was gone Sasuke turned around to see both Naruto and Hinata staring at him in pure shock.

"Sasuke-teme I would have never thought that you would ever hug Sakura-chan" Naruto nearly yelled out loud. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "It was nothing…are you and Hina-chan finished yet?" He asked in an impatient tone. He was ready to have his last minute with Hinata alone but couldn't Naruto was still around.

Naruto frowned as he stepped in front of Hinata. "No! I'm not done yet. Why don't you just go home, I'm still talking to Hinata and after I'm done talking I'm going to walk her home"

Sasuke sighed. "Tch dobe, please don't irk my nerves right now. I need to talk with Hina-chan in private and I'd rather you not be around when I'm talking to her. And don't start assuming that I'm trying to steal her away from you because I'm not! I do not like Hina-chan like that nor do I want her!" He yelled at the blonde glaring holes at him as was Naruto.

Hinata looked very nervous at the moment as she blocked Sasuke's view of Naruto by stepping in front of Naruto. "Ne, Naruto-kun it'll be alright I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She smiled as she looked at him as she did the unexpected and leaned forward and kissed him softly on his lips. Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes were wide but soon Naruto closed his eyes and began to kiss her back while Sasuke grunted and walked ahead of the two.

"Just get a room and hurry up Hina-chan!" He snapped not meaning for his tone to come out like that. But he knew Hinata wouldn't think much of it.

Hinata pulled away from Naruto blushing deeply. "Gomen Naruto-kun it's just that-"He caught her off as he leaned forward once more and kissed her again.

"It's okay Hinata-chan…I liked that…I liked it a lot" He smiled happily as he took a step away from her. "Now hurry up and go with Sasuke-teme, okay. I'll see you tomorrow" He smiled at her before walking away. Hinata nodded her head watching him leave as she then decide to go after Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When she finally made her way to Sasuke, she looked at him and smiled sadly to herself. She didn't want him to leave but knew that she could not stop him from doing this. "Sasuke-kun…sorry if it took me awhile" She whispered lowly as she walked over towards him and stood in front of him.

"It's okay" He said while looking up at the night sky. "You know, I never thought that I'll ever go to that teme but here I am getting ready to leave Konoha to get trained under him. I'll become a missing nin…and I know that they would send the ANBU after me. But this is what I want despite me leaving behind the people who mean the most to me" He said finally looking down Hinata with a sad look in his eyes.

"What will you do while I'm gone?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the ground resting his back against the tree. The Hyuga heiress looked down at him and kneeled down sitting in front of him.

"I'm not sure I suppose train to become stronger to become a better heiress for my father and my clan" She responded. The male Uchiha nodded his head as he looked up at the sky once again.

"You'll make a very good heiress Hina-chan, I know you will" He stated as a smiled appeared on his face. Hinata looked at him and blushed slightly while looking at his facial features and how the moonlight laminated his face making him appear very more handsome than what he already is.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" She smiled happily at him. He turned his head down as he looked into her eyes. He was going to miss everyone in Konoha some more than others but Hyuga Hinata is one person that he would truly miss more than anyone. He wish that he could take her with him but he couldn't do that to her and knows that she would not agree to come with him. He sighed softly to himself as he reached his hand out to caress her cheek, smiling faintly as he did so.

"Hina-chan…" He whispered her name silently before pulling her close to his body. He heard her yelp out in shock. He sat there for awhile just holding onto her tightly not wanting to let her go. "I'll miss you so much Hina-chan, you don't know how much this is actually hurting me to leave you like this. You mean so much to me…you were my very first friend and the very first person that I wanted to protect with my life. I love you so much and-and…I want you to know I'll come back to you and everyone else very soon. I can't say when that will be it could be years from now but I will come back" He stated as he leaned her away from him a bit to notice the tears in her eyes. He lifted his finger and gently wiped her tears away from her face.

"Hina-chan…" He whispered her name silently before leaning forward and placing his lips softly on hers. He began to kiss her very gentle as he held her close towards him not wanting to let her go. He noticed how she was kissing him back as well while holding onto him but he then stopped the kiss as he pulled away from her slowly as he stared into her eyes before leaning back once more to kiss her softly on her lips once again before pulling away as he stood up.

"Hyuga Hinata I promise you I'll stay in contact with you and you only and…I love you very much never forget that" He stated before leaping up into the trees leaving her all alone in the forest by herself. She sat there as she brought her finger up to her lips.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered his name before breaking down into tears.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**This first chapter was long for a reason and it was basically because I wanted to show you Sasuke's and Hinata's relationship before he decided to leave. Sasuke and Hinata do not like each other yet although it may seem like it but they do not. The kiss was Sasuke's own way of telling Hinata goodbye and that he cares for her. And when he told her he loves her he means it in a platonic way meaning friendly. But this is a Sasuke and Hinata fanfic so don't worry all you SasuHina fans out there. **

**So please leave reviews and the next chapter will be out soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks have passed since Sasuke has left the village, everyone was very shocked that he had left especially the Hyuga clan along with Naruto and Sakura. Hinata had not uttered one word that she had already knew about Sasuke leaving and acted as if she had just fought out when they first discovered him missing. Her relationship with Naruto has still been going very well but she can still that the blonde misses Sasuke very much.

"Say Naruto-kun…d-do you have anything planned for today?" She asked as she looked over at him. He shook his head slowly never once looking up from the ground. "Naruto-kun…are you okay?"

Naruto then looked up flashing his girlfriend a smile. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I was just thinking about Sasuke that's all…" She tensed at Sasuke's name just like she did every time his name was mentioned. She hated keeping this secret from her friends and family but she knew that she shouldn't say anything about it.

She smiled sadly and walked over towards the blonde. "It's okay Naruto-kun…" He smiled at her as he pulled her into an embrace and looked her into her eyes.

"I love you Hinata-chan, you make me so happy just to be with you. I'm glad I am with someone like you, you bring me happiness hime" He smiled at her as he leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. She blushed and kissed him back.

"And I am happy too Naruto-kun…my prince" He chuckled as he pulled away from her.

"Come let's go get some ramen, okay?" He grinned as he grabbed her hand and began walking with her beside him. As the two were walking Naruto continued to glance over at the female Hyuga that was walking beside him. He couldn't help but to blush while staring at her, she was very beautiful to him. To him he was very lucky to be with Hinata but he has also been very possessive over her. Lately he had been noticing a lot of guys giving Hinata the look…actually very at this moment there were some guys staring at her.

The blonde growled lowly to himself as he stood in front of Hinata. "Na-Naruto what's wrong?" Hinata asked as she noticed him glaring at two guys.

"HEY YOU TWO! Stop staring at my girlfriend" Naruto yelled loudly at the two males who were now smirking at the blonde.

"You're dating the heiress of the Hyuga clan?" One of the twelve year males asked.

"That's pretty hard to believe…a guy like you a village idiot gets to date a Hyuga Heiress. You're a loser…someone who doesn't deserve her. Now I deserve someone like her" The other male said with a scoff. At this point Naruto was now red with anger as he opened his mouth to say something but stopped once he noticed Hinata walking over towards the guy.

"Hi-Hinata-chan…?"

"Ah Hinata-sama why don't you drop the loser and get with a-"

SLAP

"Don't you ever talk down on Naruto-kun like that again! If anyone is a loser it's you!" Hinata fumed as she frowned at the male. The males looked at her in shock, especially Naruto who was gaping at Hinata.

"A-Ano…come on Hinata-chan let's go okay?" Naruto said hesitantly as he grabbed Hinata's hand began pulling her away from the two males who was still staring in shock while the other held his cheek in pain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You know Hinata-chan you didn't have to say anything back there. You could have just let me handle it…I am your boyfriend you know"

"G-Gomen Naruto-kun…it's just I didn't like him saying that about you…g-gomen" She whispered to herself once she realized that she may have damaged his ego by taking up for him instead of him doing it himself. She blushed deeply as she looked down at the ground.

Naruto sighed sadly as he slowly shook his head. "It's okay Hinata-chan…" He exclaimed as he finally made a stop in front of the ramen stand to see someone he doesn't ever see sitting down at the famous ramen stand.

"N-Neji…? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he walked forward as Hinata came along side him. Neji slowly turned his head glancing over at the couple as he closed his eyes.

"I was actually sitting here waiting for you two to come here…"

"Y-You were waiting for us Neji-nii-sama?" Hinata asked as she took a seat next to him while Naruto sat down next to Hinata looking over at Neji.

"Well to watch Naruto with you of course. I understand that you have liked Naruto for quite sometime now but I do not trust him" Neji stated while glancing over at Naruto. "I may think of you as a friend but I will always be watching you"

"Wha-…but Neji it's me! You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Hinata-chan. I really like her"

"Yes I can see that but you also like Sakura, am I right?" Neji asked. He noticed how Hinata tensed at was he just stated. He looked over at Naruto waiting for him to respond as he sighed to himself. "Well rather you still like that Haruno girl or not…you're with my little cousin and if you hurt her…I'll hurt you!" Neji stated in a venomous tone as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto gulped as he placed his arm around Hinata's shoulder as he grinned. "I would never hurt Hinata-chan not ever! So you don't ever have to worry about something like that" Naruto stated as he grinned widely as he gave Neji the thumps up sign.

Neji stared at him a bit longer as he stood up from his seat. "You better mean that…" He then glanced over at Hinata and smiled. "I'll be going home now Hinata-sama"

"H-Hai I'll be home later Neji-nii-sama" Hinata smiled as she watched him walk away. Naruto sighed as he gazed down to his lap.

"That Neji sure is something else" Naruto sighed.

"Naruto-kun…d-do you still like Sakura-san?" Naruto quickly looked over at Hinata with wide eyes. He noticed how quickly her expression saddens as she was looking away from him. He knew that he would always care for Sakura but he no longer cared for her in that way anymore. He smiled warmly as he reached out and grabbed her hand. Hinata gasped as she turned to face him.

"Hinata-chan I like you…sure I do care for Sakura-chan but I no longer care for her in that way anymore. I intend on being with you for a very long time Hinata-chan…and I promise you that" He smiled warmly at her as he leaned forwards and placing a kiss on her cheek as if stated the promise.

She blushed deeply as she smiled at him. "Arigatou Naruto-kun…" She smiled happily at him.

"What are you thanking me for?" He asked as he stared at her oddly.

"Just for everything…"

"You sure are weird Hinata-chan…but I gotta say I like you a lot" He grinned at her causing her to blush.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tch…damn it all" The young Uchiha cursed to himself as he glared up at his ceiling. Ever since he had come to Orochimaru all he could think about was Hinata and he was distracting him from his training. He knew Orochimaru knew about Hinata and how he cared for her and told him to forget about her and start his new life.

He had been meaning to write to Hinata but he had been so caught up in his training that he hadn't written to her yet. "Hina-chan…I wonder what you are doing" He smiled to himself as he sat up looking over at the paper and pen on his desk that was near his bed. He walked over to his chair and sat down and began to write.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well thanks for spending the day with me Hinata-chan…I'll be seeing you tomorrow okay?" Naruto said as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Hai, I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun" She smiled at him before turning around walking into her house. Once she made her way into her home, she sighed sadly. Ever since Sasuke left she couldn't stop herself from thinking about. She hasn't heard anything from him yet since he has left. He had promised to her that he would write to here but she hasn't received a letter from him yet.

"I wonder how he is doing? I hope he is safe...wherever he is" She thought to herself. Walking into her room, she closed the door behind her looking over towards the window. She hadn't realized that she had spent most of her time with Naruto today, it was already dark out. She smiled to herself, she was finally with him...the same boy that she has been crushing on for so long. The Hyuga female blushed deeply while thinking about the blonde male. "N-Naruto-kun..." She whispered to herself. Just as she was getting ready to change into her night clothes she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Y-Yes?" She called out.

"It's me Hinata-sama, is it alright if I come in? I wish to talk to you about a few things"

She noted how serious his voice sounded so figured whatever it was it must be serious. Walking to her door she opened it letting him come inside her room, once he was inside he closed the door behind him. Letting out a forced sigh he parted his lips to speak. "Do you honestly trust Naruto?"

Hinata looked at him for a few seconds. "Yes I do. Ano...why do you ask?"

"Because I'm just trying to look out for you. Hinata-sama...Naruto is crazy for Sakura and for him to just ask you to date him all of a sudden is very random to me. I'm not saying that he does still love Sakura I'm merely saying that you shouldn't be so...trusting when it comes to him"

She thought about his words, Hinata knew that Naruto liked Sakura. Everyone could tell that except for Sakura she was about as dense as him unless she just ignored him. She didn't want to get hurt by Naruto but he said that he wouldn't hurt her and she trusted him in his word. "Naruto-kun wouldn't d-do anything to hurt me. He even told me that today...and I t-trust him"

Neji wanted to roll his eyes at that statement but didn't. Sure Naruto was a very good friend of his but that one fact remains. "Okay Hinata-sama but don't cry when that day comes when he breaks your heart. I don't mean to sound so harsh but it's reality, this isn't some fantasy or dream" He explained to her while walking out of her room. Once he left Hinata frowned and stuck her tongue out at him knowing that he didn't see her because if he did she didn't know what Neji would do.

She took her clothes off and walked towards her dresser door and took out her night clothes, once they were on she walked back to her bed sliding inside the warm covers. As she was drifting off to sleep her mind wander over towards Neji's words and the blonde male Naruto...her boyfriend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Waking up the next morning the sun brightly hit her face causing her eyes to wince slightly as she opened them slowly. She gazed over next to her bedside noticing a letter. She sat up her hand reaching over to grab the letter, it was addressed to her, she opened it as hr eyes scanned the letter recognizing the writing.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Sorry it has taken me awhile to write to you like I had promised that I would, I have been caught up in training. Orochimaru says that I should forget everything in my past, anything dealing with Konoha I should erase from my mind...that includes you. But I can't get myself to forget you, your my best friend someone who has always been there for me. I doubt Orochimaru knows that I'm writing you if he did find out I doubt he would say anything about it. Sometimes I think he is afraid of me but I'm not one hundred percent sure about that._

_How are you and the dobe doing together? He is treating you right, isn't he? I bet he is pretty pissed that I left. Listen don't tell Naruto or Sakura that I have wrote you. I don't want anyone knowing my location, I don't want to be found. I promise that I will return someday but not anytime soon. I will write to you as much as I can, you also can write to me if you want too. I'd love to hear from you Hina..._

_I miss you so much Hina, I really do. I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did, you know if I could take you along with me I would but I couldn't risk you getting in trouble and becoming a missin nin like myself. Your such a sweet girl and I don't want that for you or you being here. The people here would seriously hurt you. You know your my best friend and I love you and I always will._

_I'm going to close my letter here and I want you to write me back as soon as you can. I love you Hina-chan and make sure you keep an eye on Naruto and keep the dobe out of trouble._

_Love, Sasuke_

Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at the name at the bottom of the letter. "Sasuke-kun...." She whispered softly to herself. She held the letter close towards her, she was happy that he had finally written her. Her eyes scanned the part when he told her not to tell anyone he wrote to her. She wouldn't have said anything to anyone anyways. Hinata had wondered how the messager bird had gotten in Konoha even through the Hyuga manor. But she no longer cared, she was just happy that she had heard from Sasuke. She smiled to herself thinking about the stoic Uchiha, shocked that he even wrote to her. She stood up from her bed getting ready to began her day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sakura-chan why do you always have to be so mean" Naruto whined loudly at the pink haired female. He had asked her if she wanted to come with him to get ramen with him but she kept yelling at him.

"You dummy! You should be asking Hinata out, not me" She fumed out at him.

"Huh? I'm not tryimg to ask you out on a date Sakura-chan. I already have a girlfriend, I'm just asking to come with me as friends" He explained while arching his eyebrow at the female. He just grinned at the pinkette while scratching behind his head. "I'm also waiting for Hinata to meet me here, after ramen I'm taking her somewhere special" He blushed slightly. Sakura stared at Naruto for a few seconds smiling to herself. She was happy to finally see Naruto dating Hinata. She knew that Hinata was extremely happy to finally be dating the hyperactive blonde. But even if she was happy for them, she couldn't help but to feel a tinge bit of jealously. She didn't like Naruto but she did miss the feeling of him always giving her attention, now all of his attention was focused all on Hinata.

Her green eyes glanced around they're surroundings noticing that Hinata was making their way towards them. "It looks like you don't have long to wait" She exclaimed.

Naruto turned around grinning from ear to ear. "Hinata!" He yelled loudly causing a few heads to turn their way since he was so loud. Hinata giggled at how cute he could be as she finally made her way towards him. Naruto hugged her tightly, spinning her around in circles, clearly very happy to see her.

"Naruto your acting as if you have never seen her before!" Sakura snapped at him getting ready to punch him on top of his head but stopped when she noticed Hinata's facial expression. She was starting to feel as if she were a third wheel. "I'm going to go now, I have a lot that I need to do today"

"Aww, I wanted you to hang out with us Sakura-chan" Naruto whined loudly.

"What do you need me for? You have Hinata, what more could you want?" She huffed as she stormed off clearly not in a good mood. Naruto and Hinata watched her walk away until they could no longer see her anymore.

"What do you suppose is wrong with her?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, who knows. She'll be fine though whatever it is bothering her" He turned to smile at her blushing slightly. Hinata is such a cute girl to him, he felt so lucky dispite him still being clueless to the fact that he didn't know that she has had a crush on him this whole time. He looked more into her eyes seeming distant, he saw this same look in her eyes the day before. He was hoping that she wasn't angry with him or anything like that, he didn't know what he'll do if she was mad at him.

"Hey...ano is something on your mind?" He asked her while gazing curiously into her white eyes.

Her eyes widened when she noticed this, shaking her head. " No, n-nothing it wrong at all. Why do you ask N-Naruto-kun?"

He sighed softly, raising his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I may not be all that smart when it comes to certain things especially girls but I know that look in your eyes. I can see that something is clearly troubling you. If we're in this together you have to be able to trust me and open up to me. I won't bite, I'll be there to listen to you" He exclaimed seriously.

She looked down at the down trying to figure out how to phrase her words. "W-Well I was thinking yesterday about a lot of things. I just don't want to get hurt at the end..." She trailed off. Naruto stared at her for a few moments, confusion written all over his face. He didn't understand why she would think something like that. He narrowed his eyes in thought for a few seconds, thinking that maybe Neji had something to do with this.

"Listen Hinata, you should know that I wouldn't hurt you. Your very important to me, what makes you say that anyways?" He asked looking into her white eyes. She looked down her feet as she shifting her weight from side to side. Even she knew that they just had this discussing yesterday she didn't want to bring it up againt with him, she didn't want to make Naruto think that she didn't trust him because she did. She trusted him more than anyone, well maybe not Sasuke but she trusted him well enough.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun, please don't worry about it. L-Let's forget this okay?" She asked him. Naruto could see the look in her eyes that clearly stated she felt awkward about the conversation. But for some reason he had a feeling that it had something to do with Sakura. He does care a lot about Sakura but what he feels for Hinata is different, it's not the feeling of love but the feeling is just different than what he feels for Sakura. The pink haired female is very pretty to him but so is Hinata.

He let out a soft sigh. "Does this have anything to do with Sakura-chan?" He asked.

She blushed from embarrassment slowly nodding her head. "M-Maybe..." She replied softly. He couldn't help the urge to roll his eyes at her but instead he let out a chuckle, reaching his hand out to grab ahold of her hand.

"Hinata, Sakura-chan is nothing more to me than a friend. If I liked Sakura-chan I would have asked her out instead, which would have resulted her turning me down anyways...heh but I'm use to that" He laughed sadly. Hinata saw the pain in his eyes and knew that he was most likely still hurting from Sakura turning him down all of the time. She didn't want to be second when it came to her so she couldn't help but to feel jealous once she saw his expression...of sadness.

"I see..." She mumbled.

It was an awkward silence between the two before Naruto broke it. "So let's go get some ramen, afterwards I'm taking you somewhere special" He exclaimed happily. Hinata blushed wondering where he was planning on taking her. She nodded her head smiling brightly at him giving his hand a soft squeeze.

&&&&&&&

As they were walking she noticed that a lot of people were staring at them with smiles on their faces, she thought it was mostly because both she and Naruto were holding hands. She blushed moving herself closer towards Naruto. She wasn't use to this much attention on her, it was making her just want to disappear. She gazed up at Naruto's grinning face realizing that he was practically ignoring the stares that they were getting.

She noticed Naruto made a sudden stop causing her to look up, she noticed that they were standing in front of the ramen shop. She had never been here before but remembers walking passed it quite a few times before.

Naruto walked over towards the stands pulling Hinata with him as they both sat down on the stools. Naruto rested his forarms onto the counter grinning at the older man who was behind the counter, seeming to be cooking. "Hey Ouji-san!" He yelled out causing the man to turn around. He looked at Naruto for a few seconds before breaking out into a smile, walking over closer towards him.

"Well if it isn't Naruto, how have you been doing kid?" He asked the blonde while smiling warmly at him.

"I've been great! Oh, this here-" He motioning his hand towards the female Hyuga. "Is Hyuga Hinata...my girfriend" He stated proudly. The man looked over at Hinata with his mouth hanging opened slightly, looking almost dumbfounded but he then smiled.

"I'll be damned. Naruto went off and got himself a girlfriend and it's none other than the Hyuga's hime" He exclaimed causing Hinata to blush from embarrassment.

Naruto nodded his head grinning like he had never grinned before. "Yeah, it's true. Hinata means a lot to me and I always sort of liked her but in a way I never really paid that much attention to her in that way before. But the more I think about it Hinata has always been there for me, always there to cheer me on through anything. I can tell that she has a lot of faith in me and that means a lot to me because not too many are like Hinata. Just the thought of her makes me smile" He turned over to look at her shyly with a light blush on his cheeks. "She's a great girl" He smiled happily at her.

The man watched the couple and could tell that they were both happy being with each other. "Naruto can be a handfull sometimes, so do me a little favor and keep an eye on him for me, will you?" HInata nodded her head while Naruto puffed and folded his arms across his chest while shutting his eyes.

"He is just too cute" She thought with a deepl blush. She turned her head back over at the man and nodded her head. "I will be s-sure that he stays out of trouble, sir" She proclaimed. He nodded his head looking back over at the blonde.

"So what are you two eating today?"

"Ano...I'll have two bowls of beef flavored ramen noodles and-" He looked over at Hinata. "What would you like?"

"I will get the same, but! Ano...only one bowl" She said quickly. She knew that there was no way she could eat two bowls of ramen like Naruto could, she didn't have that big of a stomach. Naruto and the man chuckled at Hinata.

"Alright, all together that is three bowls of beef flavor ramen. It'll be ready shortly" He explained as he turned around getting ready to prepare the food.

Naruto watched him for a few moments glancing over at Hinata. "Hey...Hinata, do you think about Sasuke sometimes?" He asked. His eyes held curiosity. He knew that Hinata and Sasuke were close friends and had always wanted to know her feelings about Sasuke's departing.

She looked slightly taken back by the question, she wasn't expecting him to bring up Sasuke but she knew that he would often seeing how Sasuke was practically almost like a brother to the blonde. "Yes...do you?"

Naruto nodded his head. "All the time, I hated that he left but I promised Sakura-chan that I would bring him back and I intend one keeping my promise" His fist tighten, just thinking about the Uchiha. He was angry that he had left the way he did, the only person who he knew saw him last was Sakura. "Sakura-chan said she tried to get him to stay...from what I know she even confessed her feelings to him but he just left..."

Hinata didn't know that Sasuke ran into Sakura before he had left, she had always assumed that she was the last person to see him leave but I guess not. "I saw him as well..." She confessed causing Naruto to take a double look at her.

"You did?! What did he say?" He asked in a anxious tone.

"Ano...I-I don't remember" She lied. She knew that there was no way she could tell Naruto about what happened that night, for many different reasons. One of the main reasons was that night Uchiha Sasuke had kissed her, not once but twice! Sure the kiss meant nothing to either Sasuke or Hinata. To them it was just a friendly kiss but in someone else's eyes it would seem as if they were a loving couple sharing a romantic kiss. But the two had often kissed but it was never in that way. They're friendship was nothing more and nothing less than just a plain platonic friendship. The Hyuga and Uchiha were merely just best friends.

The other reason why she couldn't say anything was because Sasuke had told her where he was going and she was told not to reveal anything to anyone about it and she hasn't so far. She knew that if Naruto had known that Sasuke had sent her a letter this morning he would have been probably angry that Sasuke hasn't writting to neither him or Sakura. She just couldn't tell anyone about Sasuke's whereabouts, because she knew that would be the only way to keep him safe until he feels he wants people to know where he is.

Naruto stared at her for a few moments. He knew that she was hiding something from him, something that was probably something he needed to hear, something that could let him know of where Sasuke was located. He had always thought of Hinata and Sasuke's relationship to be slightly odd to him. He clearly remembers once walking home from the academy seeing Sasuke and Hinata walking hand in hand and how Sasuke suddenly stopped leaning forward towards Hinata kissing her on the lips. His reaction back then was maybe that the two of them were boyfriend and girlfriend but he quickly forgot about it the next day since during the time he was so wrapped up in Sakura to really care about anything else.

He sighed sadly to himself. He wanted nothing but to bring Sasuke back for Sakura like he had promised but so far nothing was happening.

"Okay..." He finally said. Even though he didn't believe Hinata he wasn't going to let it get to him.

"Here we go, two beef flavored ramen bowls for Naruto and one bowl for the Hyuga hime" He handed the bowls to the couple. Naruto's facial expression completely changed from a depressed one to a grinning one, once he smelled the ramen.

"Arigatou" He grinned widely as he broke the chopsticks in half placing them into the bowl getting ready to dig in and eat. The male nodded his head smiling at them as he listened to Hinata also say a small "thank you" as well.

"Ah, it's nothing. By the way, it's on the house" He stated to his favorite customer.

Naruto looked up with widened eyes. "B-But Ouji-san, I can pay for it" He pleaded. He would feel bad seeing how he wanted to be able to pay for the meal himself on his little date with Hinata.

"Nah, it's fine. It's on the house for my favorite customer and his little Hime" He exclaimed with a warm smile. Naruto glanced over at Hinata as she turned over to look at him. The blonde nodded his head smiling back at the older male with a warm smiled.

"Thanks..." Naruto grinned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the two walked from the ramen place Naruto remained silent for awhile as they were walking. He was deep in thought, trying to wonder if Hinata were hiding something from him but he was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Hinata grab his hand shyly. His blue eyes met white curious ones. "A-Ano...are you okay Naruto-kun? You have been silent for awhile now" She stated.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about a few things, nothing to worry about Hinata" He stated. He watched as a small smile appeared on her face. He couldn't help but to blush at the sight of the female Hyuga, she has always been such a sweet shy girl. "Oh! I want to take you somewhere special" He grinned at her leaning in closer towards her face.

Hinata blushed deeply since he was so close in her face. He gave her hand a squeeze pulling her along with him to kami knows where. They had been walking for quite awhile until Naruto finally made a stop. Her white eyes glanced around noticing nothing but trees...were they in the forest? She looked over at Naruto with curious eyes. The blonde looked over at her and grinned happily. "Come on, it's behind this point. You will really like it, trust me" He leaped up on a tree branch looking back down at Hinata. "Come on, you have to follow me if you want to see where I'm taking you" He grinned leaping off leaving her to have to follow after him.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Wait for me" She called out leaping up as well to follow him. She giggled to herself when she noticed Naruto was trying to run faster than her. He glanced back behind himself to look at her noticing how she was catching up very quickly. He grinned turning his head back around glancing down towards the ground he saw the spot he had been looking for, leaping down onto the ground Hinata followed him as well. Once they were on the ground Naruto quickly ran towards her placing his hands over her eyes.

"Don't look yet" He exclaimed quickly.

The female Hyuga blushed from the contact of his hand on her face. They walked for about five minutes until Naruto came to a stop, removing his hand away from her face he spoke softly. "You can look now" Hinata opened her eyes, her white eyes widened at the sight. He had taken her to a waterfall, the grass was greenier then ever surrounded by all sorts of flowers, butterflies and small birds flying around. It was...a very beautiful site.

"N-Naruto-kun...it's beautiful" She whispered softly.

He smiled warmly at her grabbing ahold of her hand. "I come here sometimes to relax and think, it's my secret place. I've never brought anyone here before, your the first" He watched her face light up in flames. "I wanted to share it with my favorite girl" He smiled at her leaning forward kissing her softly on her cheek. She looked up at him smiling happily.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun...f-for taking me to your secret place" She said to him with the blush still on eher cheeks. Naruto blushed as well, scratching the back of his head chuckling.

"It's nothing Hinata, you are my girfriend so I want to be able to share things with you, ne?" She nodded her head as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. "I really like you Hinata but I think...I think I'm falling _in love with you_" He whispered gently in her ear. He felt her tense in his arms once he spoke those words to her. He wasn't ready to see her expression so he kept her in his arms not moving her one bit. It was true he was beginning to love her, she was so precious to him. He felt as if he was the luckiest twelve year old male in all of Konoha to have such a girl like Hyuga as his girlfriend. He hadn't told her about the kyuubi that is inside of him but he couldn't bring himself to tell her, he was afraid if she knew she would be frightened. And if it was anything he wanted, it was NOT to scare her away.

"I've already falling in love with you Naruto-kun" She admit after a long period of silence. And what's even makes this better, she said it all without stuttering.

Naruto pulled himself away from her slightly and looked into her eyes. Blue eyes meeting white ones. "R-Really?" He asked in a shocked tone.

She nodded her head. "H-Hai" She responded to him. The blonde's face was a bright red, no one has ever loved him well a girl at least. He then smiled placing his hands on her face cupping her cheeks in his hands, leaning forward closing his eyes as he inched closer towards her face. She knew what he what he was getting ready to do and she couldn't help but to blush. She began to close her eyes and the next thing she knew she felt his lips softly placed against hers. It has been the moment she has been waiting for, to kiss Uzumaki Naruto. The sweet they was sharing was such a sweet one, it was clear to say Naruto was shy when it came to kissing. He was kissing her so carefully as if she'll break. But this kiss would be a kiss she wouldn't forget.

Once they parted they both slowly opened they're eyes gazing at each other. He rested his forehead against her looking into her eyes. "Your very cute Hinata, I'm so lucky to be with you. You make me very happy Hinata" He grinned at her.

"A-As do you Naruto-kun" She smiled at him.

The rest of that day both Naruto and Hinata spent their time snuggles close towards each other watching the watefall while sharing a conversation with one another talking about his life to her life and funny moments that they both have had with they're teammates. It was a fun day. The kiss she won't forget. Or the day she will never forget.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Dear Sasuke, _

_I've missed you Sasuke, I'm hoping that your doing alright where you are. I haven't told anyone about the letter, I'm quite shocked that you actually wrote me. Uchiha Sasuke doesn't seem like the type to be writing a letter, let alone to a girl. But I'm glad that you care enough about me to write to me and keep me informed of how your doing. _

_Naruto and I are doing fine, I really love him a lot. I'm still shocked that I'm actually his girlfriend. Neji-niisan doesn't seem to trust him too much. He thinks that Naruto still has feelings for Sakura. At first I was thinking the same because often Naruto has a certain look in his eyes whenever he mentions her or looks her. I'm afraid of being second to her...I don't want to be second in his heart. But today we had a good day. He kissed me! It was so romantic and cute, it was the best kiss ever! And to top it all off he took me to his secret place and it was really nice. I had really enjoyed myself._

_I miss you a lot too, I wish you would come back but I know that you have things that you want to do. Your my best friend and always will be. Sasuke when you come back who knows maybe you and Sakura may get together and in the future you can restore your clan with her. Hahaha, I'm so laughing about that right now. _

_But on a serious note, I love you so much too Sasuke and I can't wait for the day you come back. You know Naruto and the others are really worried for you. I had heard the other day that the new Hokage is planning a search team to go find you. Just please promise me that you'll stay out of trouble._

_With much love, _

_Hinata_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I'm so sorry this update is so late, I'm currently internetless and I've become a slow updater lately lol**

**SO please leave reviews and this is a SasuHina story but it hasn't reached that point yet. **


	3. Read

I know how much you guys hate these and I hate them as well, but this is going out to all my stories that haven't been updated. You get a email stating that your favorite story as been updated and when you go to the story it's nothing but a authors note. Believe me I know that feeling but please hear me out, I'm not really in a writers block anymore it's just that I've been sort of lazy when it comes to my stories. And then I get in this really bad habit of creating new stories and then uploading them when I'm not even close to finish with my other stories.

So with that said I will try to update all my fanfics that need to be updated. Especially "Only You" and "Spectacular Act" since out of all my stories those are the main two that were almost finished along with "A Love Triangle". Those stories will be updated soon most likely and hoepfully before June 10th comes...hopefully.

Also please read and review my first NaruHina oneshot. I only have 3 reviews for it and I would like more x3

These are the pairings of the different stories I have made each one marked is a different story

The pairings are:

1. SuiHinaSui

2. SasuHinaNaruHidan

3. SasuHinaNaru

4. SasuHinaLee

5. GaaHinaIta

6. SasuHina

If you are interested in seeing anyone of those stories uploaded with those pairings just sent me a PM with the number of the pairing and the pairing and whoever has the most votes I will upload the story. But if not I'll continue with the stories that I already have on the site lol

Once again i'm sorry for this authors note u.u but please send me a PM and my story "Things I'll Never Say" x3


	4. Chapter 3

The male Uchiha sat still while gazing down at the letter in his hands. He was shocked to read that both Hinata and Naruto had shared a kiss together. He couldn't help but to smile, he could easily tell by the way she wrote it that she was very happy. He set the letter down beside him, leaning back on his bed, raising his arms up behind his head.

"Hinata..." He whispered to himself. He has really missed her ever since he left he couldn't stop thinking about her. Wondering if she was okay and not only about her but about the Hyuga's as well. They have been like a second family to him, opening up they're arms to him welcoming him into they're home. He really appreciated how they treated him.

Looking up into the ceiling, he knew that he had to hurry up and train to become stronger. Orochimaru has been taking his sweet precious time with training him and it's starting to become rather irksome.

"Oi, what do you think your doing lazing around Sasuke-kun?" The raven haired Uchiha peered over at his bedroom door to notice Kabuto standing in the doorway staring at him.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" He grunted while sitting up from his bed, bringing his knees slightly up resting his arms on them. "What do you want?"

The silver haired male merely smiled; bringing his hand up to the back of his head he scratched it nervously. "Well Orochimaru-sama has been waiting for you for nearly two hours for you to come out your room. He is ready to train you now" He explained, as small devious smirk started forming on his lips. "That is why you came here right? To train to become stronger and to learn how to control the curse seal?"

The male Uchiha glared at the witty male, he knew the Kabuto was just dying to get under his skin and he has been trying to ever since he first arrived but he wasn't letting Kabuto irk him to death. "Where is he?" Sasuke asked ignoring Kabuto's question.

"Tch. Just follow me" He stated harshly. He didn't understand why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke of all people, to him the kid was a nobody and just plain useless. He turned away from Sasuke walking out his room into the hallway not bothering on waiting on him.

While walking down the long hallway it was a very tense and awkward silence until Kabuto broke it. "At night I recall you calling out a girl's name in you're sleep. I believe the name is Hinata." He stated with his back facing Sasuke's while he walked in front of him.

The Uchiha blushed slightly but held an impassive expression on his face. "What about it?"

"So is this Hinata girl perhaps a girlfriend you left behind to come here?"

"It's none of your business who she is to me. What do you even care anyways?" Sasuke snarled lowly. He hated how nosy Kabuto could be and he didn't understand what it mattered who Hinata is to him.

"Oh just trying to engage in a conversation with you, Sasuke-kun" The grey haired male stated while turning his head back to look at Sasuke while wearing a smile on his face. The raven haired male merely narrowed his eyes while glaring at him.

"Ah, Sasuke how nice of you to finally join" Orochimaru smirked while licking his lips with his long snake like tongue.

"Hn"

"Kabuto you may leave us now"

Kabuto nodded his head turning around leaving just Sasuke and Orochimaru standing there within the darkness the only light being in the room were a few candles. The yellow eyed male stared at Sasuke for a few moments letting out a sigh. "Well I don't like to beat around the bush Sasuke so I'm just going to come out with it"

Sasuke stared him his hiding his emotions from his face but he was actual quite curious as to what he was getting ready to say.

"From my knowledge I have seen a message bird flying into your room earlier this morning. You aren't perhaps communicating with someone back in Konoha are you?"

"What if I am?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes; he was beginning to wonder if he could really trust Sasuke. Of course he would never fully trust him but something about this was unsettling to him. "Answer the question Sasuke. Are you or are you not communicating with someone in Konoha!"

Sasuke thought to himself wondering if he should tell Orochimaru or not if he did tell him he was afraid that it would come back to taunt him. In other words if he tells him he's afraid that Orochimaru would use Hinata against him and maybe even kidnap her and if it's anything he doesn't want it's his best friend being kidnapped by the likes of Orochimaru.

"No, I'm not" He replied with a blank expression.

The long haired male stared at him not believing a word Sasuke was telling him and figured he was doing this to protect someone back in Konoha. "Very well then, let's begin training"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The pink haired female sat down next to Naruto while looking down at her hands. She had asked him to come meet her near the Sakura Trees to talk to him. Remembering his facial expression when she asked him; confused but yet a tinge of curiosity of what she could possibly talk to him about.

"Naruto, why do you like Hinata?" She asked while gazing over looking into blue eyes.

"Eh? Well she means a lot to me…she's precious person to me" He explained while blushing lightly at the thought of the female Hyuga. "And…well heh…I love her" He spoke which caused the pink haired female eye's to widened.

"You love H-Hinata?"

Naruto nodded his head looking up into the trees with a thoughtful smile on his face. "She's something special to me, I never thought that I would ever view Hinata in the way I view her now but thinking back to all the times I felt down she was always there giving me encouraging words and lifting up my spirit. Just three weeks ago she confessed to me that she has always loved me. It made me realize that I'm such a dense person not to ever realize what was so obvious to see. With all the blushing and fainting she did around me and only I made me think she really has always liked me"

He smiled at the thought his blue eyes gazing back over at Sakura who was staring at him. "Why are you asking me this anyways?" He asked while arching up his eyebrow at her.

She shook her head and smiled brightly at him. "I was just wondering that's all. I would have never thought that you would have ever noticed her…" She exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by that? Are you trying to say that you knew that Hinata has liked me this entire time but have never told me" He questioned with a frown on his face.

Sakura bite her bottom lip while looking at him with a nervous smile consuming her face. "To be honest Naruto everyone always knew she liked you but just never said anything to you about it, seeing how dense you are we all figured it was just a little crush she had on you and it wouldn't last long" She explained with a small chuckle.

He couldn't believe that everyone knew about it. But be does clearly remember Sasuke not looking to surprised when he told him he liked Hinata. From what he could recall the Uchiha just smirk saying something on the lines about how she feels the same but never replied on it seeing how during the time the blonde just thought Sasuke was messing around with him.

"Heh, so everyone knew but me. That just proves how stupid I am" He mumbled to himself with a saddened smile.

"You aren't stupid Naruto you just don't catch on as quickly as others" Sakura said while laughing a bit.

He nodded his head as his eyes then began serious. "Is that all you wanted Sakura-chan?" Lately when he has been around Sakura he has noticed the looks she gives Hinata when she most likely thinks no one is watching her.

"Um…well yes that's all" She explained while looking at him with both of her eyebrows rose up.

Naruto nodded his head. "Well I have to get going, I'm going to go train" He explained while turning his back away from her as he began walking but he then stopped. "You know, I use to like you Sakura-chan but you never gave me the time or day. It was always about Sasuke and it hurt me how much you would ignore me, I would have asked you out but you would have just turned me down anyways…and I have Hinata now" He confessed as he continued walking.

Sakura stood there with widened eyes after he confessed that to her. A part of her had always known that the blonde had liked her but she would just ignore it because her eyes were always on Sasuke but lately she has been taking more notice of Naruto and has become jealous over the fact that Hinata is now the number one girl in his life.

"_I'm no longer the number one girl in his heart anymore" _She thought sadly to herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The female Hyuga couldn't be any happy; she has been dating Naruto for one month and almost as week. They practically spend every moment together each day, but today they weren't going to spend a lot of time together today due to Naruto wanting to train to become stronger.

"Hinata-sama"

Hinata turned around to see Neji running to catch up with her. "I have been looking for you around the compound but you weren't there, where have you been?"

"I was just out walking around" She explained while looking at him with a small smile on her face.

Neji walked closer towards her while gazing behind her for a few moments as his white eyes then looked back into her identical white Hyuga eyes. "So how are things going for you and Naruto so far?" He still doesn't fully trust Naruto well enough for Hinata, lately even though he has noticed that Hinata and Naruto spend a lot of time together he always sees Sakura somewhere near them.

She nodded her head wearing a blush on her cheeks. "We're doing fine Neji-niisan, why do you ask?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he closed his eyes folding his arms across his chest. "I was just curious to see where you two stand in the relationship so far" He explained while cracking his eyes back opened to look at her. "I'm going to go meet up with TenTen and Lee to train with them for a few hours. I'll see you back at home" He explained as he walked off leaving her standing alone.

With all the free time she had on her hands today she didn't know what she could do, she had thought about hanging around her teammates but she hasn't been able to locate them. So she decided she'll just go into the training ground to train for a bit. _"Maybe I'll see Naruto-kun there"_ She thought to herself with a light blush.

While walking there she spotted Sakura standing by the Sakura Trees with a sadden look on her face. She almost wasn't going to walk towards her but she decided she would, mainly because she was concerned. "Sakura-chan" She called out to her.

The pink haired female turned around and smiled softly at Hinata. "Oh, hey Hinata. What are you up to?"

"Just getting ready to go train. Ano...is everything alright?"

Sakura arched her eyebrow up. "Yes? Why wouldn't it be?"

"You just look...sad"

"I'm fine; by the way...you're very lucky to have Naruto. He really loves you a lot" She grinned at her but Hinata could tell within her eyes that she was clearly not happy and perhaps even jealous. And it was the truth...she was jealous but she didn't want to get in the way of Naruto and Hinata seeing how Hinata is such a good person and she didn't want to hurt her.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan" She smiled at her brightly with a light blush on her cheeks.

It was a short awkward silence between them until Sakura cleared her throat. "Well I better get going, I have things I must attend to" She explained as she walked off leaving Hinata standing there wondering exactly what's going on in the pink haired girl's mind.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking towards training grounds. While walking her mind kept reverting back to Sasuke…her best friend. She missed him so much, even though they have been communicating through letters to each other she still wanted to physically see him; his smile, his scowl, his corny jokes whenever he tries to be funny, his playful side. She stopped walking looking down at the ground as the tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks. Kneeling down to her knees she sobbed into her hands in the middle of the forest grounds.

"_S-Sasuke-kun…I miss you so much" _She thought to herself as she continued to cry to herself thinking about the raven haired Uchiha. The two were almost never apart except for on missions and now that he hasn't been by her side for almost three months now. She sniffed while bringing her hand up to her eyes wiping her eyes.

"I can't cry…I have to be strong like he told me" She whispered to herself.

"H-Hinata-chan?"

Startled by the voice she stumbled back falling on her bottom, she looked up to see Naruto staring at her with concern lacing his eyes. He walked quickly towards her kneeling down in front of her, placing his hands onto her shoulders while looking deeply into her eyes.

"What's wrong, did you get hurt?"

She blushed deeply from embarrassment, she knew if he knew she was crying about Sasuke apart of the blonde would feel jealous and if anything she didn't want to give Naruto mixed signals by making him think she likes Sasuke when she doesn't.

Shaking her head from side to side she smiled softly at his concern. "I-I'm fine Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to worry you" She sniffed blinking the tears away.

He didn't seem too convinced and wanted to press on about it but decided to let it go this time. He stood up pulling her up with him, his fingers slowly caressing against the palms of her hands. "What are you doing out here?" He asked curiously as he let her hand go.

"A-Ano…well to be honest I came out here in hopes in finding you, Naruto-kun" Her cheeks turned a crimson red color causing him to smile brightly at her.

"You really came here looking for me?" He grinned widely wrapping his arms around her hugging her in a tight bear hug. "You're so cute Hinata-chan" The blonde mused out loud with a light chuckle.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" She nearly fainted from being so close to him but stood her ground in front of her boyfriend.

"I wasn't thinking we would be seeing each other today to be honest. My intentions were to train all day today but now that we have run into each other I think I'll like to spend my time with my ultra pretty girlfriend" He smiled while dropping his arms from around her, leaning forward giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The Hyuga could barely form any word at the moment so she merely nodded her head. He grinned taking a step away from her to look at her but something caught his eye, he looked closer at the shiny pearl hanging from Hinata's neck.

"Hey, that's a pretty pearl on your necklace. It looks almost like a pearl ring, its pretty" He stated while looking back into her eyes.

Her hand unconsciously reached up to gaze her fingers over the pearl ring, as she smiled softly to herself. "Arigatou…"

"Who is it from?" He asked becoming curious who gave her such a pretty item.

Her eyes drifted to the ground as her hand dropped from the necklace. "Sasuke-kun gave it to me…it was his mothers and he wanted me to have it" She explained never looking into his blue eyes knowing what his expression would be.

Shocked by hearing the confession about the pearl, jealously soon consumed the blonde's eyes. He never liked how close Sasuke was with Hinata even when he told him that he liked Hinata he now remembers what happened later that day from what he saw happen between Hinata and Sasuke when they thought no one saw.

**Flashback ~**

**The blonde had just gotten done training for the day and was on his way back home but stopped when he sensed a familiar chakra. Turning his head he smirked realizing it was Sasuke but he wasn't alone. Curiosity sparked him as he masked his chakra and began following the trail where he sensed the male Uchiha and this other faint but yet familiar chakra.**

**Leaping up into the trees, jumping from tree branch to tree branch he finally made a stopped and looked down noticing that it was Sasuke and Hinata standing in front of each other. **

"_**I wonder what they are doing out here…doesn't look like training" **_**He thought to himself as he stared at the two. He had known that both Uchiha and Hyuga were best friends; hell practically the whole village knew that and plenty of "Sasuke fan girls" weren't too pleased by the friendship while others acted as if they could care less. **

**Over the months he had began to notice the shy female but didn't want to approach her and tell her thinking that she could be another Sasuke fan girl but apart of him knew that wasn't true. **

**His ears perked up when he heard Sasuke's voice speaking to Hinata; despite him being so high in the tree he could hear them perfectly seeing how silent it was surrounding them.**

"**Don't worry, you'll become stronger and I'm sure you'll prove everyone wrong and even get that baka to notice you" He smiled at her reassuringly. The blonde never seen such a smile on the Uchiha before and was taken back by it but held in his gasp just in case they were to hear him.**

**The female Hyuga blushed slightly nodding her head. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun, you're words always mean a lot to me…I'm lucky to have you as my best friend" She stated while grinning at him widely. **

"_**Wow…Hinata has such a pretty smile. I've never seen her smile like that before" **_**Naruto thought to himself still watching the scene in front of him. **

**Sasuke smirked raising his hand up to caress her cheek softly. "I'm lucky as well Hina-chan" He said as he then smiled softly at her. He paused as if he were thinking for a few seconds but he then leaned forward giving the Hyuga heiress a light peck on her lips. **

**Naruto nearly feel out of the tree at what he witnessed, he never knew Sasuke had it in him to kiss a girl. He always seemed so disinterested in girls but Hinata proved to be different for his best friend slash rival of a friend Uchiha Sasuke. He suddenly felt jealous at the fact Sasuke's lips had touched Hinata's. Even though he likes Sakura who he deems as the prettiest girl in Konoha something about Hinata makes him want to protect her but Sasuke seems to want to hold that place.**

**He looked closer at the two listening once again when he heard Sasuke's voice speak once again. **

"**Best friends forever, ne?" He grinned at her while sticking out his pinky to the female. **

**She nodded her head linking her pinky with his. "Forever…" She smiled still blushing from the kiss he gave her on her cheek, even though she was quite use to Sasuke planting random kisses on her, rather it be on her lips, cheek or even forehand and hand; he seemed to always like to give her kiss one way or another. In his own way she always thought of it like Sasuke telling her that he appreciates her as his friend. **

**Sasuke smirked at her extending his hand out to her watching as she slowly slid her hand into his. He gave her hand a small squeeze and tugged her along with him as they walked away. **

**The blonde had stood still in his spot replaying over what just happened in his head. Countless of times he remembers Sasuke being questioned if he has feelings for Hinata and each time the Uchiha would respond by simply saying 'No, she's just a friend' but seeing Sasuke kiss her made him think there was much more to it than what was actually being said by both Sasuke and Hinata. **

**End of Flashback ~**

"Hinata-chan can I ask you something and you be totally honest with me?" He asked seriously causing her eyes to look at him curiously as she nodded her head slowly unsure of what he was getting ready to ask her.

"Many girls in this village all loved Sasuke-teme and I know that you are different from other girls but I have watched the way you two reacted with each other in the past. Do you have feelings of love for him, in the way…the way I love you?" He asked his blue eyes gazing into her eyes.

Taken back by the question she almost wanted to laugh but knew that wouldn't be a good idea to do at this very moment seeing how serious her boyfriend was being at the moment. "Sasuke-kun is just my best friend…many people have always thought that we were more but we are simply friends nothing more" She explained.

"You're avoiding the question that I'm asking"

She saw the small frown that came across his features. _"He is jealous…" _ She thought to herself. "Naruto-kun I don't love Sasuke-kun and I never have in that way…trust me. What makes you ask me that?" She asked curiously.

His head turned away from hers wondering if he should tell her the truth what he has seen or not. Taking in a deep breath he cast his gaze back over at her. "You two were always a bit too close. I mean I'm friends with Sakura-chan but I wouldn't go around kissing her all the damn time on the lips" He hissed out in jealously.

Her eyes widened at his words. She never knew him to be around whenever Sasuke gave her a kiss. "Those were just friendly kisses…that's how Sasuke-kun is with-"

"Bull shit. Sasuke doesn't go around kissing another girl, he obviously liked you and you're just blind to it. He probably stole you're first too I bet…" He mumbled to himself. He noticed the look in her eyes causing him to sigh softly, placing his hand behind her head he pulled her into his chest hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you princess. I'm just jealous when you told me Sasuke gave you such a pretty ring and you wear it around neck. You think so fondly of him it hurts me sometimes…" He trailed off.

"Naruto-kun…" She held onto him tighter. If it was one thing that she didn't want it was to hurt him. "Gomen, I don't want to ever hurt you" She whispered into his chest.

"I know you would never hurt me intentionally. It's just Sasuke was always number one with everything and he always stole the spotlight on everything and finally when I like someone, I mean really like them I find out that she's the only girl he seems fond of and even gives her kisses" He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "I want to be the only one who kisses you Hinata-chan, the only one who protects you, the only one who makes you smile and blush…when I say I love you I really mean it. I'll never hurt you Hinata-chan just promise never to ever leave my side"

She nodded her head smiling softly at him. "O-Of course, you know that I would never leave you Naruto-kun" He smiled brightly at her leaning forward kissing her softly on her lips. The kiss was so innocent but cute to anyone who would have seen it.

He parted his lips away from hers and grinned his famous trademark grin. "I love you Hinata-chan"

"I love you too Naruto-kun"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Dear Hina-chan._

_Heh, I can't believe that you actually kissed the dobe. Moreover I can't believe I actually wrote the word 'heh' in this letter. How was the kiss? Remember back in the academy days when that accidental kiss happened between me and dead last? Well I never told anyone this but he tasted like miso, how did he taste to you? You're probably reading that part wondering why in the hell I didn't asked. _

_My training with Orochimaru has just begun today and I must say it's about damn time. He actually caught a message bird flying here and he knows it's from Konoha. I wouldn't tell him that I was communicating with someone in Konoha because I didn't want you to get caught up in anything. I don't trust him to give him that much information besides I have to protect my best friend, ne?_

_It's killing me not being able to see you, I hate to admit this to you but I actually broke down crying last night because I miss you so much. Sounds pathetic, doesn't it? But I couldn't help myself…you and the Hyuga's mean so much to me along with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura but you Hinata, you have my heart. Please don't mistake my words as a confession of love because it's not, you and I should both know that. It's just that well…you're very important to me princess._

_I'm going to close the letter here; I'm expecting your next letter soon. Like I have stated before don't tell anyone that you have been communicating with me, it would be trouble if you did. I love you princess and you haven't and will never leave my mind the entire I'm here. _

_Love Sasuke_

_P.S – And no way in hell will I ever be caught dead with Sakura, that wasn't even funny Hina-chan don't ever say that again. _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay, well as you can tell I'm going to try to end each chapter with a letter from Sasuke and Hinata. Sorry for the late update I am currently without internet and can only update when I'm on a computer with access to the web. **

**I'm thinking about letting half of chapter four be a time skip but I'm not entirely sure about that yet. Now if anyone of you read the original story that I wrote that that inspired me to write this fanfic; when it was Hinata, the one-shot from which this story comes from. I'm sure that you know that Naruto broke up with Hinata and ended up with Sakura and this story is just going all the way back to the beginning to tell how it all happened. **

**Now for those who read my one-shot and are wondering when Naruto will break up with Hinata; that will be coming soon. **

**As for now Naruto is jealous of the previous relationship between his girlfriend and the now rouge ninja even though Sasuke is no longer around he still finds himself jealous. And yes Sakura is beginning to like the blonde ninja but doesn't want to get in the way of heir relationship, while Sasuke is actually happy for Hinata and Naruto.**

**So please leave reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	5. Chapter 4

Day passed, weeks passed, months and eventually years passed; well two in half years to be exact. Naruto and the female Hyuga had become closer back then until she was left with the devastating news that he was leaving for a couple of years to go train. She cried so much that day when he first announced it to her. All he could do was hold her in his arms reassuring her that everything will be fine and he'll come back to her soon and how much he loved her.

Naruto left two years ago to go train under Master Jiraiya; she'll never forget how nervous she was to go see him off despite the fact that they were dating. She watched

him from behind a wall, staying hidden; as she paid close attention to the final exchange between Naruto and Sakura. She didn't want to admit it but she felt jealous and mad at herself for not giving Naruto a proper farewell. She remembers how Sakura told her Naruto had been looking for her that day; all she could say is that she had been running late that day.

Sighing to herself she looked up at the bright blue sky. She hasn't heard much from Sasuke, actually the very last time she had heard from him was last year. She was beginning to worry about him but she knew that Sasuke was safe and had his reasons for not writing her like he normally would.

"Hey, what are you doing looking so glum?"

Hinata looked up to see Kiba looking down at her with a concerned look on his face. Right beside him Akamaru stood whimpering slightly showing his concern as well, as he licked her cheek. "I'm fine Kiba-kun; I was just thinking that's all"

He eyed for awhile before leaning away from her, "Well Hokage-sama received a letter from Jiraiya and said they should be arriving back to the village sometime this month" He grinned when he noticed the blush that was rising on her cheeks. Kiba knew that there hasn't been a day where Hinata didn't think about Naruto. Basically everyday whenever they train she always has such a distant look in her eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know about that, well catch you later, Akamaru and I are going training" He waved giving her one of his famous grins as he turned away from her walking away.

The female Hyuga stood perfectly still in her spot, she couldn't believe that after all this time Naruto was finally coming back to Konoha…back to her. She smiled in happiness, her heart filled with excitement just knowing that Naruto would be returning sooner than she thought. Hinata began walking heading towards the exact spot she last seen Sasuke, her mind drifted to the kiss she shared together that night. Her mind drifted back to his words, he did promise that he would come back to her and Naruto and Sakura.

It has been two years now and the second year she hasn't heard anything from him at all. He couldn't possibly have forgotten about her, could he?

xxxxxxx

Two in a half years have passed by and a lot has happened within those two years, starting off he had gotten his training done with Orochimaru when he felt as if he didn't need anything more from him he killed the snake man when he try to use his body as a container. Shortly after he formed a new team with; Suigetsu, Karin and last but not least Jugo, the four have been traveling for awhile now. Searching for the one male Sasuke wanted to kill…Uchiha Itachi.

He hasn't mailed Hinata in a year and the year before that he had only wrote he a letter once. His mind hasn't been on her as much lately, maybe it could have something to do with his determination to go through with his goal; 'Killing Itachi'.

"Ugh, how much longer do we have until we get there? I'm tired of walking" Suigetsu whined rather loudly causing Karin to send him a sharp look. Ignoring the female he turned to face the _leader_ of the group, noticing how he continued walking as if he didn't hear him. "Hey! I'm talking to you Sasuke" He snapped.

Sasuke stopped talking, turning his head to the side; his black eyes glanced at him from his peripheral view. "I heard you the first three times, Suigetsu. Do you honestly believe I'm hard at hearing? We'll stop when I say we can, now quit your whining" Looking up at the dark clouds he could tell that there was a storm coming through. He grimaced in displeasure; there was one thing he didn't want to do and that's walking in the middle of a storm.

"We're going to have to find a place to camp out for the night, there is a storm coming"

Jugo looked up at the sky noticing the birds flying to the north, "You're right, I think we should head north" He suggested.

The jet black hair male nodded his head, turning back around he began walking heading in the direction Juugo suggested that they go. Silence lurked between the foursome until noise erupted between Suigetsu and Karin; their constant bickering would be the death of the Uchiha.

"Shut it, you get more annoying each minute"

Karin frowned while looking at the light colored haired male causing him to snicker since he knew she was embarrassed because Sasuke snapped at her. The scarlet haired female adjusted her eye glasses as she glided her way towards Sasuke walking beside him. "Say Sasuke-kun, I'm afraid of storms like this, could I maybe stay close with you tonight?" She asked shyly and quietly while batting her eyelashes at the taller male.

"You'll be fine by yourself Karin" Everyday with this girl always trying so hard to grasp his attention. Although he wouldn't admit this out like but she was his favorite out of the other two, due to her abilities. Finally the foursome came to a stop in front of a abandon hut, watching as Suigetsu opened the door they all looked inside noticing how cramped it looked.

"Well someone is sleeping outside tonight" Suigetsu glanced over at Jugo suggestively.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked lowly.

"You're the biggest one out of all of us, if you go in there; it's definitely going to be extra cramped in there"

Jugo glanced over at Sasuke waiting to see what he will decide, "Do you think that I should?"

"You three can stay inside, I'll stay out here" His eyes caught sight of a massager hawk, his eyes widened when he noticed the bird flew right towards him.

"Eh? Are you expecting a letter?" Suigetsu asked, walking closer towards the male peering over his shoulders.

Sasuke ignored him and removed the paper from the hawk's pouch, just as he was getting ready to unravel the paper he felt hot breath on his neck, more than it was last time. Turning his head sharply he glared in annoyance, "Do you mind?"

Karin and Suigetsu could clearly hear the tone in his voice and quickly backed away from him. Moving away from the two nosy teammates he headed towards a tree leaning against it on his back, he unrolled the paper; his coal eyes gazing over the words as he began reading it.

_It's been a long time Sasuke-kun; I've been worried about you. I've only heard from you once last year and so far nothing from you this year. Naruto has left Konoha himself but to go train, he is supposed to be arriving back soon from what Kiba has told me. I've never received a letter from Naruto but I notice Sakura with letters…I think he has been writing her. I wonder why he won't write me._

_But besides that, I do hope that you get this letter, I've missed you dearly and hope that you could take the time out to write me soon._

_Love, Hinata_

Sasuke stared over the letter once more, he could tell that she wasn't has happy as she previously has been in her previous letters. When he looked closely at the letter he noticed two stain marks on the paper; most likely tears from the female Hyuga. He balled up the paper and dropped it on the ground. Walking back to the hut where the others were, he held a very serious expression on his face causing Karin to look at him with concern.

"Is everything okay, Sasuke?"

"I'm fine, let's get some sleep" He spoke lowly, his eyes held a look no one could really comprehend. Silence lurked between them as the first rain drop made its way onto the ground as more followed its suit. Karin shrieked loudly and ran into the hut while Jugo also walked in but slowly. Suigetsu stood in the pouring rain along with Sasuke, the white haired male with the light blue tint in his hair, stood still basking in the water. Closing his eyes he lifting his head up towards the sky, "I love when it rains" He spoke softly, slowly opening his eyes titling to the side he gazes at the male Uchiha. "You seem to be troubled by something. Are you sure you're okay?"

His fist tightened, lowering his head he kept his gaze on the ground. He had to pursue his goal and by doing that he had to learn to cut off all attachments that he once had; Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Konoha and even…Hyuga Hinata. He hated to leave her behind but holding onto any emotion that he has for her would only bring him down. In the past, although he was training with Orochimaru his mind was always on Hinata; it was beginning to be a huge distraction on his part.

Pushing the female that once held a huge part of his heart to the back of his mind is something he had to do. Which is one of the main reasons why he hasn't written her in so long, he could only imagine if he saw her again; most likely he wouldn't be able to control his flaring emotions that he has for her. He cares deeply for Hinata, she was his first best friend, and she was always there for him whenever he needed someone there for him.

The rain was pouring down very hard on the two; the Uchiha barely could hear Suigetsu; only making out the last two words. Lifting his head up as he glanced over at Suigetsu, "I'm fine. Didn't you hear me when Karin asked me?"

Suigetsu frowned getting ready to snap at Sasuke for being smart with him but stopped halfway when he noticed the distant look in his eyes. Deep down he had a feeling that whatever was in that letter significantly changed the Uchiha's normally stoic personality into something that was almost like sadness…

"Hn, I'm going in the hut" He turned around and dismissed himself leaving Sasuke outside by himself in the rain.

Once he left, the Uchiha narrowed his eyes in thought. "_Hinata…_"

xxxxxxx

"Achoo" Hinata sniffed, wiping her nose looking up slightly embarrassed since Neji was staring at her. "Excuse me…" She muttered lowly.

"It's okay Hinata-sama. I'm quite sure that you have heard about Naruto coming back to Konoha soon, am I correct?" He watched as she nodded her head slowly. Neji had known about Naruto writing Sakura but not his very own girlfriend, in the beginning it bothered him how he could do such a thing fully well knowing how Hinata is whenever it came to him. But after time he realized that Naruto must still have lingering feelings for Sakura.

Placing his hand gently on her shoulder, he looked down at her smiling softly. "I'm sure when he comes back he will be very happy to see you again"

"Neji…" She smiled brightly at him, apparently he could sense something was wrong with her and decided to try and cheer her up.

He removed his hand from her shoulder and walked past her, her mind began drifting off wondering if Sasuke ever had received the letter. Shaking her head she knew that shouldn't be thinking about that, she was going to go train for awhile since she hasn't all day yet.

Walking towards the training grounds she could hear a familiar voice calling out to her causing her to stop and turn around. There was Sakura standing not to far away from her smiling brightly at her. "Hinata, I haven't been seeing you around lately. How have you been?"

Hinata turned around to greet the female. "I have been well, yourself?" She replied politely. The two began talking and Hinata never realized this before but Sakura would make a good friend. Not that she thought she wouldn't but she was very friendly, they were talking about a lot of things, from training, and her being an apprentice to Lady Tsunade to even what it was like being on a team with Sasuke and Naruto.

When Naruto was brought into the conversation she noticed a look of guilt in her eyes. She didn't know why it was there but there it was, she almost wanted to ask if she were okay but didn't bother to since Sakura chirped up and began talking once more. Although the two females were having a friendly conversation she couldn't help but to wonder about that look.

"Sakura!"

Both girls came to a halt turning around to see Konohamaru running towards them; wearing a bright expression on his face. "He's back! He's back, Naruto is back!" He shouted happily.

Sakura and Hinata eyes widened in pure shock, Hinata opened her mouth in attempt to say something but Sakura beat her to it. "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure but I over heard Izumo saying he say him walking into the village not to long ago. Maybe he is at his normal hang out spot where he always is, come on let's go find him" He grinned happily reaching out to grab onto Hinata's wrist and Sakura's pulling them along with them.

Hinata's heart felt like it was going to jump out her chest any moment now, just earlier she heard from Kiba that he wasn't returning until the end of the month but he is actually here. So wrapped up into her thoughts she hadn't realized that they had now stopped walking, Konohamaru was looking up at a light pole as was Sakura. "Naruto! Hey Naruto"

The blue haired female looked up slowly until her eyes finally hit the male, he looked down at the grinning widely; that smile that always reminded her of the sun, he jumped down from the pole staring over at Sakura first smiling brightly at her. Hinata couldn't help but to feel a tinge bit of hurt there, after all he hadn't even looked at her yet.

"Sakura…" He walked up towards the female.

Hinata listened to the two talking as if she wasn't even standing there, then he began talking to Konohamaru. What was going on here, was it something that she was missing? She was still his girlfriend…wasn't she? Feeling out of place she began to talk away, at least she got to see him again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Arms slipped around her waist hugging her from behind, she emitted a gasp from her lips not expecting something like this from the blonde. "Na-Naruto…?"

He nuzzled his face in between her neck, inhaling her sweet soft lavender scent, smiling to himself holding her even tighter. Behind them Konohamaru and Sakura still stood with blushing on their faces not knowing how to react from seeing such an romantic display of affection right in front of them.

"I've missed you" He whispered softly in her ear, removing his arms from around her he turned her around staring deep within her eyes. "You didn't honestly think I was going to ignore you that whole time did you?" He asked while raising his eyebrow up at the female.

She blushed and looked away from him, tapping her two index fingers together causing him to chuckle at her shy actions. "I was only saving the best for last. No need for you to walk away from me" He raised his hand up getting ready to caress her cheek.

"Naruto—"

The blonde stopped turning around noticing that Sakura was staring at him with a slight frown on her face. "Shouldn't you be reporting back to Lady Tsunade and let her know that you have returned back?"

"Heh, yeah you're right" His blue eyes looked back over at Hinata noticing how she was trying to search his eyes, as if she were almost trying to look for something that wasn't right to her. "I'll catch up with you later Hinata" He winked at her.

"O-Okay…" She watched him walk past her while Sakura ran to catch up with him, the two of them walking side by side heading towards the Hokage Towers. She didn't know why but something didn't feel right to her.

"Hey Hinata"

She looked away from the two and back down at Konohamaru who was looking down at the down with a frown on his face. "What is it, Konohamaru?"

"You know Naruto was sending letters to Sakura, and I just so happened to see one of the letters" He stopped talking raising his head to look up at the mildly curious Hyuga. He couldn't get himself to continue, he felt like he was prying into business that he shouldn't. After all he was only twelve years old, he shouldn't butt his way into someone else's relationship. He was torn into pieces; Sakura was a good person to him and has become like a sister to him over the years whereas Naruto was like his big brother and then there was Hyuga Hinata. She's so sweet and loving and caring that this information he had knowledge of he knew she didn't deserve any of it.

"I'm very sorry!" He shouted out loudly as he ran away from the Hyuga.

Hinata stood there in silence not knowing what to think, but had a feeling it had something to do with her boyfriend.

xxxxxxx

"Mmm, Naruto we shouldn't. What about Hinata, she is your girlfriend" Sakura attempted to tell the blonde trying to pry him away from her.

Naruto paused, lifting his head up from the pink haired female's neck, he did love Hinata but over the years he felt himself thinking about her less and less and more of Sakura. She was the very first person that he had fallen for; he cared deeply for her and would do just about anything to make her happy. Naruto just didn't feel that way about Hinata but he did miss her just not as much as Sakura. "Sakura you know how much I love you and I know you love me just as much after all you're the one who confessed to me that you loved me in your letters"

Raising his hand he ran his fingers through her hair placing some of her hair behind her ear, letting his thumb stroke her cheek softly. Leaning forward her kissed her softly on her lips, noticing how it took her a few seconds but she finally began kissing him back. The kiss was sweet but yet passionate for someone at their age to be sharing, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as the once sweet kiss was now deepened.

Unknown to the two; who were originally suppose to go to the Hokage Towers, were being watched by none other than Hyuga Hinata. She stood frozen in her spot watching the two kiss each other with so much passion; they looked like a real couple. Her heart was now completely broken, her boyfriend was kissing someone that wasn't her. She didn't know rather to yell at him angrily or kick Sakura's ass. But she was too hurt to do anything at the moment.

Tears began rushing down her cheek as she took a step back only to step on a stick causing Naruto and Sakura to abruptly stop and pull away from each other. Turning around they both noticed Hinata standing there with tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Hinata…" Sakura whispered sadly.

The blonde turn to face the other female, his face was filled with guilt and pain in his eyes. "Hinata, it's not what it looks like. Please believe me when I—"

Hinata shook her head taking steps back away from the area, motioning with her hand for Naruto to stay where he is but the tears would stop. "I'm sorry for interrupting I should get going. I shouldn't be here right—"

"Hinata, please allow me to talk" His voice was serious, so serious that it shocked Sakura and Hinata but the blue haired female didn't want to listen she knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to get hurt. "Hinata over the past two years I've realized that I don't—…I don't really love you. I love Sakura"

The wind blew as a single leaf flew between them; silence had now fallen between them, Hinata felt her whole world crashing down on her after those words left his lips. "I'm sorry Hinata…but I really want to be with Sakura" He looked away from her only not to get a response. When the blonde looked back up he noticed that Hyuga Hinata…had left.

xxxxxxx

She ran and ran until she tripped over a tree vein that was growing up from the ground. She flew across the ground landing a foot from the spot she was originally was, laying on the ground she sobbed uncontrollably. The tears kept coming and coming, she couldn't believe that happened. Sasuke did warn her and so did Neji…they both knew this would happen. Naruto loved_ her_…and now she would only be a fading memory of his.

"Hinata is that you?"

She looked up slowly her eyes were blurry from the tears; she could only make out a grey long jacket. Feeling herself being brought up to her feet she continued to cry, she lifted her hand wiping the tears away. She peered up at the person who had a grip on her arms, "S-Shino…?"

"What happened?"

She shook her head furiously trying to stop her tears, "Na-Naruto-kun...he…he—"Shino's eyebrows creased down, he didn't really know how to react in this sort of situation. He never seen Hinata cry so hard before; actually he has never seen her cry. Not knowing how to comfort the crying female in front of him he merely placed his hand awkwardly on her shoulder in comfort.

"You don't have to tell me anymore, I pretty much know what happened"

She sniffed, trying to come down herself down. "Thank you Shino, I'm sorry for all of this. I d-didn't mean for you to see me like that…"

"It's quite alright, we're friends and friends look out for each other" Although she couldn't see it the male was smiling from behind his high collared jacket. He cared for Hinata a lot; he was often quiet whenever he was around her; only speaking when he had to but he did care deeply about her. Noticing how she was calming down he removed his hand away from her shoulder. "Would you like to come take a walk with me?"

She looked up at his face; well most of what she could see of his face. Nodding her head she silently accepted his offer, watching him give her a curt nod he walked away of her but stopped mid-way waiting for her to come follow him. Walking beside Shino it was quiet but it wasn't awkward at all but teammates were quiet people anyways and enjoy the silence because sometimes words weren't needed.

Shino lead her to the public park, the two walked up the long pathway of stairs. Shino has never been very close with Hinata; though they are both apart of team eight she has just always been more closer with Kiba more so than she is with Shino. Spending time Shino currently was on the slight awkward side but deep down inside she could tell they would become closer with each other after this day.

It was so many stairs but either male or female were tired from all the walking. Shino and Hinata were both determined to get to the top of the stairs to stare down at the village. Finally reaching the top of the stairs Shino looked over the railing out into Konoha, "We never really hung around each other without Kiba being around before"

"That is true, but it's good to be hanging around a friend" She turned her head to look over at the male smiling softly at him. Not once has she ever seen Shino's face, it's always been so covered up and hidden and now it's even more hidden than what it was before when they were younger. She has been very curious of how his face looks but she never once asked because she figured if he wanted to show his face he would have by now.

Noticing that she was staring up at him, he turned his head staring down at her. "Is there something wrong?"

She blushed from being caught staring, "Ah, n-no I'm fine" She assured him with a smile. "Um…I don't mean to be nosy or anything but how does your face look?" She gazes up at him noticing how his eyebrows arched up in surprise.

"You want to know how my face looks." He watched her nod her head, it is true that just like Kakashi he too also covers up his face. It wasn't because he had some sort of distorted facial scar or anything like that; he just preferred covering his face. Shino knew that a lot of his fellow comrades wanted to see his face but he kept it hidden. "I have no problem showing my face"

Hinata was taken back that he agreed to show her his face, she watched as he unbuttoned his high collared revealing flawless pale colored skin; removing his hood and shortly after his dark glass. With his pale colored skin, he held a very stoic face almost very similar to the expressions Sasuke would wear on his face, black eyes but what stood out the most is when he smiled softly at her. It had taken her back and caused the young female to blush at the sight.

He had the most beautiful smile that she has ever seen; it wasn't like Naruto's bright sunshine smile or nor it wasn't like Sasuke's sarcastic smile…this smile was his own and very breathtaking. Seeing how Shino probably rarely ever smiles, she could be the very first person who has ever seen his smile.

He noticed how she was staring at him in complete shock, the rare smile slowly disappeared from his face; his normal stoic expression then returned. "You seem to be surprised? I'm guessing that this is a good thing" He asked his black eye boring into her white hues.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Please forgive me"

"It is quite alright" He turned his head to look ahead, noticing that the sun was going down, "We should be heading back now, we already have a long way until we reach the bottom" He gazed down at the steps but when he felt a smaller soft hand gently placed over his. Looking down at the hand and back up at Hinata his eyes held no emotion but he was shock confused by her actions, he said nothing and just decided to wait for her to speak.

"Thank you, you really help me forget, Shino" She smiled warmly at him.

He did nothing but stare at her for a few seconds not really expecting that reply from her but he soon gave her a curt nod. "You're welcome that is what a friend is for, right? I would not leave you in your tears like that, we are friends and as your friend I want to be able to comfort you"

Although Shino did not smile when he spoke those words to her she knew that he was being honest. She was happy to have a friend like him, he could be quite_ creepy_ at times but despite everything he was a very good friend. And she had a feeling after this day the two would become even closer.

xxxxxxxx

**I've noticed that whenever I type a story I rarely have Shino in the story, but I've decided in this story he will play a big role. But there won't be any ShinoxHinata in the story mainly because I'm not a fan of that pairing; in this story Shino and Hinata's relationship would be a platonic one only. **

**Sasuke will also be in each chapter until he and Hinata finally see each other, Naruto and Sakura…well you'll see about those two in upcoming chapters. So please leave reviews. Please don't be a silent reader and just read without leaving your thoughts on the chapter or story you have read. I love reading reviews because they inspire me to continue typing the story. **

**Also I'll try to work on 'You Belong With Me' next and maybe 'Only You' xDa**


	6. Chapter 5

It's been nearly one month since the break up of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. Talk had immediately had began to spread throughout the village after it was known that Naruto left Hinata shortly after he got back to be with Sakura. Yes, it's true. A few days after Naruto broke up with Hinata he started dating Sakura. Many of the villagers couldn't believe what Naruto had done while a few others could side with him. Stating that he only followed what his heart truly desired, which in this case would be Haruno Sakura. Naruto and Sakura are often seen together, holding hands or even in a cozy moment together such as hugging.

The blonde has been avoiding Hinata lately; he couldn't get himself to face her, not even Sakura has spoken a word to Hinata since the Hyuga caught them kissing. Hinata on the other hand hasn't been the same since the break up; she has been withdrawing herself from others, talking less than what she normally does. Sasuke seems to be ignoring her or something happened to him, since he has still yet to mail her back. But as of lately, she has began spending most of her time with Shino. Despite how silent he is, he was a very good listener and voiced his opinion when he felt he needed to. He has been a very good friend to her lately; she really thanked him for that. Often whenever it was just the two of them he would uncover his face revealing his handsome features; which to this day still makes her blush deeply.

Today Shino and Hinata planned on training along with Kiba but the Inuzuka was spending the day with his older sister Hana. Currently Shino was walking besides Hinata, his hidden eyes behind his glasses gazed to his left, noticing Sakura and Naruto eating ramen together while smiling at each other. Shino was one of the few people who sided with Naruto, although he didn't completely side with him when it came to how he broke up with Hinata but the guy did follow his heart. It was best not to keep Hinata around just to keep her happy when he wasn't happy himself. But despite this his dear friend was hurt and he was going to do anything to put that smile back on her face. "What can we do today? We can walk around town for awhile" He responded in his normal fashion, asking a question and answering it himself.

The female Hyuga slowly nodded her head, barely lifting her head up to look over at him. She could hear Naruto's voice in the distance laughing out loud, her eyes narrowed in sorrow. It hurt even more after hearing that he tells Sakura most of the things he has told her in the past. Her shoulders slumped down as she let out a saddened sigh causing Shino to look down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Shino-kun. I don't mean to act so sad, I'm just—well it's just really hard" She explained to him. She stopped walking, her head turned over to look over at her ex-boyfriend. "I never expected for any of this to happen, when he came back—"Her eyes began to tear up, she didn't want to cry again in front of Shino. But it didn't help when she noticed his blue eyes made contact with her.

Naruto's eyes widened at noticing her tears, he attempted to stand up and walk towards her but stopped once he noticed Shino placed his arm around her shoulder pulling her away from the area. Naruto had heard about Shino and Hinata becoming closer but he knew it wasn't in that sense…at least he hoped it wasn't.

"Naruto…?"

The blonde turned his head, looking at the pink haired female, "Heh, sorry about that. Did you say something Sakura-chan?" He asked with a small chuckle. Deep down in his heart he still cared for Hinata but he knew that he would have to eventually get over her. After all he is with Sakura now and she should be all that matters in his life right now. One day when he has the courage he plans on apologizing to her the right way.

Sakura shook her head, smiling sadly at the male sitting next to her, "It's nothing Naruto. Don't worry about it" Prior to getting together, she and Hinata had never really be close but after what happened she knew that it would be really awkward to try and become friends.

Xxxxxxxx

The male Uchiha stood still leaning against a tree, his arms folded across his chest with his eyes closed while his eyebrows were creased down. He and Jugo along with Suigetsu were currently waiting for Karin to come back from the lake.

"Damn it, she's taking all day. She has been gone for practically over an hour." He walked over towards Sasuke, wearing a mischievous smirk on his features, "Let's just leave her and continue on without her. She's annoying anyways" He took a step back when Sasuke removed his back from the tree, "No way, are we actually going to leave her?" Suigetsu asked in pure shock, becoming slightly happy, while Jugo seemed to care less.

"No, I need to be alone right now. You go on ahead but don't leave Karin behind, I'll catch up to you three later" He walked away, appearing to be in a foul mood. Once he was out of sight, Suigetsu turned to face Jugo.

"Hey, have you noticed Sasuke has been acting strange lately?"

The orange haired male nodded his head slowly. He too had noticed it as well; hell everyone noticed that he hasn't been acting himself lately. Jugo was worried about the male Uchiha but wasn't going to question Sasuke about it, knowing that he is the type that would keep his thoughts to himself. He parted his lips, "Whatever is on his mind I'm sure he is going to go clear his mind. He needs time to himself, let's just do as he says and wait on Karin to come back" He stated

Suigetsu groaned very loudly to himself, he honestly didn't feel like waiting on the red hair at all but knew that Sasuke would be upset if he.

Xxxxxxxx

**Sasuke POV**

Lately I haven't been myself, mainly because Hinata has been in my mind ever since her last letter to me. Moving forward and forgetting my past by breaking off all my attachments is what I needed to do. But the one person who I can't seem to get out of my mind is her. I feel so compelled to go back to Konoha just to take her away and have her with me. Without her by my side for nearly three years long I honestly felt lonely without her…

I frowned to myself; I knew that although she was my friend, I harbored some feelings towards her. I just wasn't ready to knowledge those feelings just yet. I didn't really know where I was going, I knew where I wanted to go but didn't know if it was such a good idea to go back to the one place I'm considered a missing-nin.

I wanted to see her; I needed to know how she was doing. Being with the idiot, I'm sure she's on cloud nine probably much happier with him than what she could ever be with me. Frowning to myself I realized that I was thinking the most childish of things. Comparing how she would feel with me when she probably didn't even love me in the romantic sense that she loved him.

She probably has grown up a lot during the years, I wonder if she grew out her hair since the last time I have seen her. I couldn't help but to chuckle at the rumor that was quickly spread around the academy that I like girls with long hair. That wasn't one hundred percent true. Yes, I did say that but I wasn't referring to any girl, only one girl in particular who were Hinata and her only. Often at times I find myself thinking about the kiss we shared the day I left Konoha.

During the time it was just a normal platonic kiss, one who would have seen us would have said otherwise. But Hinata and I always used to kiss each other. It was no big deal to use to share a small peck with a friend every once in the while. But thinking back on it, we were kids and honestly didn't know what we were doing. Now that we are older, I highly doubt we would even kiss each other anymore like we did back then. It would be far too embarrassing and _very_ awkward.

Stopping shortly, I looked up into the bright clear blue sky. I was wonder what Hinata could be doing right now. A smile graced my features; I knew that I could no longer deny myself of seeing Hinata. I knew that Karin and the others would be wondering where I could have went off to but it wasn't like I wasn't going to be able to catch up to them again. And Karin was excellent when it came to finding chakra's, so I knew she would be able to find me if she wanted to.

Leaping up into the trees, jumping from branch to branch, if I could I would sneak my way into Konoha just to see her again.

**End of POV**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shino lead Hinata towards a bench sitting down next to her himself. The park was empty; it was only he and Hinata there, very secluded. He was slightly happy that it was like this, it was giving him the opportunity to speak with Hinata without worrying about someone listening in on their conversation. He took off his sunglasses, his dark coal eyes gazed over at Hinata noticing her depressed expression. "I know you are saddened over Naruto, is there anything you want to get off your chest?"

His tone was flat but she could hear the small concern that was lacing his tone. Hinata knew that he was concern for her; she couldn't help but to smile softly at him. "You're a good friend Shino" She stated to him.

His eyes widened in shock briefly, he didn't expect to hear her say that but he offered her a smile back, "As are you, Hinata" He gently placed his hand on top of hers, "If there is anything that you ever need, know that I'm always here for you, okay?" His eyes were piercing hers so deeply, as if he were staring her right through her very soul. It caused her to shiver at his stare; all she could do is nod her head in response. Shino's smile left his face as quickly as it had come; removing his hand away from hers he looked away from her.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, either one of them saying anything for awhile, just enjoying each other's company. It felt good to be able to feel so at peace around someone like this. For Shino, he wasn't used to this sort of thing, most of the time Kiba and Hinata have a habit of going off by themselves leaving him alone. So he never really had a chance to hang out with Hinata like this, it was quite fun to be honest. He unbuttoned his high collared jacket reveal his face, fully well knowing Hinata liked to see his face whenever they talked together.

"Shino…what do guys see in Sakura?" She asked him.

The question completely threw him off guard. He didn't even know how he could respond to a question like that. Remaining silent for a few moment, pondering on the question a bit more he finally decided to answer her, he turned to face her, "Sakura is very appealing to guys, her strength is admired by many while she never ceases to amaze others by her skills when it comes to her healing techniques. Not only that, she is a very beautiful girl"

Pausing he paid close attention to Hinata's facial expression, "I see, so that's probably why Naruto is so attracted to her…" She trailed off, narrowing her eyes off to the side.

"Hinata, are you trying to compare yourself to Sakura?" He asked. His voice was serious and his eyes were narrowed while gazing down at her.

Hinata tensed under his gaze. _"Great, even Shino thinks Sakura is better than me" _She thought with saddened smile.

He noticed that she wasn't going to answer him anytime soon he sighed to himself, "You're even more beautiful than Sakura, in my opinion any guy would be very lucky to be with you. You're strong; you are starting to speak up for yourself more now, you're more confident. I think that that you far more appealing that Haruno Sakura" He smiled warmly down at her, raising his hand placing his finger under her chin lifting her head up. He stared into her eyes, noticing the blush that was dusting her cheeks lightly. He dropped his hand placing it back on his lap, muttering a silent apology.

She shook her head, looking down at her lap, her eyes didn't dare look up at Shino; who was placing his sun glasses back on as he buttoned up his high collared jacket. The air between the two silently became very awkward. Neither Shino nor Hinata held feelings for each other, but that very moment that just transpired between them was much unexpected. But the look that that was in her eyes, she looked so lonely and sad behind the depths of those lavender pools. For only a flick of that moment he wanted to be the one who cures that sadness, but he knew it was wrong. He couldn't think of her like that, quickly pushing those thoughts from his mind while adjusting his tinted glasses.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" She replied shifting nervously on the bench.

"Do you often think about Sasuke?" He asked just to change the subject. He knew of the kind of friendship both Uchiha and Hyuga had. It wasn't a known secret that the two were close friends; despite the jealous fan-girls of Sasuke, who didn't seem to like Hinata being close to their 'Sasuke-kun'. Shino never thought that Sasuke would leave Konoha and leave behind Hinata the way he did. Sure, the Uchiha had Naruto and Sakura but from what he can remember, Sasuke had been much closer to Hinata than he was with anyone else. He waited patiently for her to answer him, knowing that she was probably thinking about the dark haired male.

"I think about Sasuke everyday" She replied lowly, her eyes narrowed into half-lid as a smile graced her features. "I miss him a lot, hoping that he is okay. I wish that he never left…but his mind is on revenge" She sighed sadly to herself. She almost let it slip that she has been mailing Sasuke. It wasn't that she didn't trust Shino, she just knew that was something she should always keep her herself. The memories of Sasuke were beginning to flood throughout her mind but she quickly remembered that she wasn't alone. Turning her head to the side, she looked over at Shino. "I'm sure Sakura and Naruto think about him just as much" She said softly.

Shino nodded his head; with the mere mention of Sasuke he's afraid that he made her even sadder. Looking up at the sky, he could see how the clouds were slowly changing into a orange pinkish color, looking like a painted portrait, "The sun is slowly starting to set, do you want to head back now?"

"You can go head back, I want to spend more time out here" She responded.

Her voice sounded as if she weren't even here, Shino took it that she was in deep thought. Nodded his head slowly standing up from the bench, he turned his body to the side to face her, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you? I can stay"

Hinata shook her head, offering him a bright smile as she shook her head, "No, it's quite alright. You don't have to stay, I'll be fine by myself" She assured him.

Shino stared at her for a few more seconds, nodding his head he mumbled that he'll see her tomorrow as he walked away from the female. Once she was left alone, she pulled out the necklace that she still wore with the ring Sasuke had given her. It was the only thing she had left of him ever since he left Konoha. Well that and the letters he sends her; she makes sure she hides the letters. She couldn't afford for anyone to find out that she has been communicating with a missing-nin. She could already picture Ibiki interrogating her, torturing her mind, that's something she didn't want to go through. But it wasn't like she knew where Sasuke was. He never revealed his location to her, not once. It never mattered to her anyways because in her mind she knew that Sasuke would come back to Konoha, he just had to. After all he did promise that he'll return back to her.

As she was sitting there in thought she couldn't help but to notice Naruto walking down the dirt path that was leading towards her way. She panicked; she knew that she wasn't ready to face him. Standing up rather quickly from the bench, she began walking hastily. Her head was glued to the ground; she didn't want to accidentally look him in his eyes.

The blonde noticed the female Hyuga, his eyes narrowed in sorrow. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest; he could tell by the way she was walking she too wasn't ready to face him either. When they walked passed each other it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. His blue eyes gazed over at her noticing that her eyes were glued to the ground. The sadness was clearly seen in her eyes, he knew that he was the reason behind the sorrow in her heart.

"I'm sorry, Hinata"

He was barely audible but Hinata clearly heard it and_ it_ caused Hinata to stop walking and freeze on spot. She grabbed onto her chest, turning around as the wind blew gently, her eyes followed Naruto who was still walking. _"Naruto-kun…"_

Xxxxxxxx

Neji was currently leaping through the trees; he had just finished with his team, TenTen and Lee. They were headed back to Konoha; as usual the bowl cut haired male was ahead of both TenTen and Neji, shouting over his shoulder that Neji and TenTen should have my youthfulness in their heart so they would be able to move faster.

"Lee, we all can't move as fast as you" TenTen sighed, rolling her eyes.

Neji silently agreed, his eyes suddenly caught the attention of someone walking below on the forest grounds. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stopped causing TenTen to stop as well, "What is it Neji?" She asked in concern.

"You go ahead with Lee; there is something I just remembered" Before she even had time to respond the Hyuga quickly left his spot within a blink of an eyes. TenTen wanted to sneak and follow him but Neji has the all seeing eyes and she knew that he would spot her easily. Deciding to obey what he said she continued after lee.

The male Hyuga dropped down to the ground, running towards the person he saw. He could still sense their chakra; it was very strong meaning he wasn't too far away. The wind was ripping through his hair as he raced towards the person, finally when he reached close enough; he stopped gasping trying to catch his breath. The person appeared to notice that he was being followed since he had now stopped walking.

"Sasuke"

The male tensed at the voice, slowly turning around, nearly standing four feet away from him was none other than Hyuga Neji. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out; he was just all too shocked.

"I knew it was you when I saw you" His expression hardened, "Why did you leave Konoha? Do you know how much pain you inflicted on Naruto and Sakura? Not only them but to Hinata. She's been worried sick about you for the past three years. Not only that, Naruto broke up with her about a month ago for Sakura. She's been a wreck ever since" He hissed out glaring over at the male Uchiha.

Sasuke remained silent no displaying one amount of emotion. But in his mind he was taken back over the fact that Hinata and Naruto had broken up. They always appeared to be happy around each other from what he could remember before he left Konoha. His black coal eyes stared into Neji's eyes, "Take me back to Konoha"

"Wh-What?" Neji sputtered. He couldn't believe his ears. _"Did he really say what I think he just said? Does he really honestly want to come back to Konoha?" _He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, "Why do you all of a sudden want to come back to Konoha? I thought your mind was wrapped up in trying to track down Itachi?" He questioned him.

"I still want to track down my brother and I will get my revenge eventually but I want.—" He paused for a few second, turning his head off to the side as light blush was seen appearing on his cheeks, "I want to see Hinata" He finished.

Neji pondered about his words and facial expression, putting two and two together. He inwardly smirked to himself. Realizing that the Uchiha must have feelings for Hinata, he knew that something like this would happen eventually. After all the two had been so close when they were younger, it doesn't surprise him that Sasuke may have feelings for her.

Despite the fact that Sasuke was standing right in front of him; the missing-nin, Neji wasn't going to attack him only if Sasuke were to attack him first. Looking over his shoulder he could sense that both TenTen and Lee seemed to have stopped, waiting on him. "You do realize if you come back you are going to be heavily interrogating by Ibiki, possibly even serve some time in the prison for a few days. Are you sure you want to go through that?"

"I'll be able to handle it, if it means I can see Hinata again"

Neji stared at Sasuke, nodding his head, "Alright then. Let's get you back to Konoha" He smirked at the Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxx

It's been two days since the meeting of Neji and Sasuke. No one knew that the Uchiha was in Konoha being held Konoha Strict Correctional Facility, with the exception of Neji, TenTen, Lee, along with the Hokage and the higher ups. The male Uchiha was currently sitting on the cement floor in his cell. He knew that Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin where probably wondering where he is but that was the last thing on his mind right now. He hated being in this facility, it reeked really badly, like sweat, feet and what made it worst is that the air was thick and hot. He groaned to himself, raising his hand wiping the beads of sweat that were dripping from the side of his forehead.

"It's pretty hot down here, isn't it?"

Looking up he noticed the last person that he expected to see, Hatake Kakashi. He noticed how he was holding in his hack a blue book, most likely the latest edition to the 'Come Come' series. It wasn't surprising that he was still going around reading that smut. Sasuke wouldn't admit it out loud but it was pleasing to see someone he knew.

Noticing that Sasuke wasn't going to speak anything soon, the silver haired male parted his lips from behind his mask, "Well, Hokage-sama wanted to speak with you in her office. In there will be waiting Naruto and Sakura. They don't know you are back and will be quite happy to see that you have returned willingly" Although, in the back of his mind he couldn't help but to wonder why he had returned to Konoha but he decided not to ask and wait to see for himself.

Xxxxxxxx

"I wonder what Granny wanted with us" The blonde sighed, with his arms behind his head. His blue eyes gazed ahead while he was walking. Even though he was now dating Sakura he still couldn't help but to let his mind wonder over to Hinata, he felt terrible about what he had done. He then side glanced over at Sakura, her expression was content, like she had no worries at this very moment. He really did love her; he loved her a lot and would do anything for her no matter what it was.

The pink haired female shrugged her shoulders upwards, "I'm not really sure but I heard that it was urgent" She replied softly back towards him. They two finally made it towards the Hokage's tower, opening the doors they both walked inside. The couple couldn't help but to notice how silent it was, it was almost eerie at how quiet it was within the building. No one was walking through the hallways like they normally are, running errands for the Hokage. It was just Naruto and Sakura who walked the hallways alone, heading towards her office. "It sure it quiet" Sakura whispered softly.

Naruto nodded his head slowly, looking around the hallways, "And empty, like everyone is on vacation or something"

The two soon reached the door, Sakura and Naruto both looked at each other before the blonde gave the door two knocks before hearing Tsunade on the other telling them to come inside. Once they entered they were shocked to see someone they didn't expect to see at all.

"Sa-Sasuke…?"

**xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**I've had this chapter done for weeks now, I just never uploaded it. Chapter six is almost done as well. My intentions were not to upload anymore chapters until I was finished with this story completely but I decided to upload this chapter. **

**Also for my 'You belong with me' readers, I'm almost finished with the latest chapter. That should be updated sometime this week n.n**


	7. Chapter 6

The dark brown haired male sat on the ground, with his back against the large Oak Tree. His mind was currently on the female Hyuga, he was slightly worried about her ever since the break up. He has been managing to keep a smile on her face whenever she was around him but once she spots Naruto, her persona quickly changes. Shino sighed to himself, standing up from the ground while adjusting his eye glasses.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking all over for you"

Turning around he spotted Kiba running towards him, along with Akamaru, wearing a wide smile on his face. It had been a surprise to see him; he hadn't seen Kiba in a few days. He acknowledged the male by nodding at him, "Kiba" He spoke deeply.

"Hokage-sama wants all the teams to report to her office right away. I'm not sure what it is she wants but I heard it's urgent. We have to go get Hinata" He exclaimed.

Shino himself began wondering what Tsunade wanted with everyone, it was rare for her to call a meeting including everyone. The only time she does something like this is if something happened. His eyes gazed over at the shaggy haired teen, who was currently motioning him to follow him. Walking beside him the silence was awkward, very awkward; it wasn't until Kiba began talking that the awkwardness slowly started to ease the tension.

"So, I've been hearing that you and Hinata are becoming closer"

_And the awkwardness quickly returned…_

Kiba glanced over at Shino as a smirk slowly appeared on his face, "Do you like her?" The Inuzuka never thought that Shino would be interested in anyone let alone Hinata. The Hyuga was different from the other female ninja; in his mind Hinata was never fit to be a ninja. But he'll never admit that out loud to her, knowing that those words would be a stab in the heart for her, especially coming from her friend and teammate. But anyone with eyes was able to tell that, she was strong but not that strong. She never likes to see anyone hurt; Kiba would place a large sum of money that Hinata would heal an enemy if she had no other option. Now, if that enemy were to hurt Naruto or her teammates, she probably wouldn't do it, especially if it were Naruto.

Hinata wasn't beautiful to him but she wasn't unattractive either, she was just cute. The Inuzuka had been interested her back in the academy days but over the years he has grown to view her as a sister. Besides, she had been too hooked on Naruto back then to even notice him. Kiba chuckled to himself mentally but a frown settled on his face, "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"She's just a friend" Shino replied. He didn't have time for any of this to be honest. Had things gotten so bad that you can't hang out with the opposite gender without someone thinking that you were in love with them or had some sort of feelings for them? Honestly, Shino held no feelings for Hinata what so ever. If people wanted to think that he did, he'll let them think that. Even trying to defend yourself wouldn't help because they would think you're in denial anyways, nothing would help.

Kiba was going to respond but before he could he could hear Ino's voice calling out to him. Turning around he could see the old team ten walking towards them, alongside them was Hinata, he smiled to himself, "We were just going to go get you, Hinata" He spoke to the female Hyuga.

"Ino told me of the meeting and I decided to come along. I figured that I would see the two of you along the way there" She explained, looking down at Akamaru, scratching behind his ear causing the big fluffy white dog to lean into her touch while licking her hand. Her eyes then slowly gazed over at Shino, he didn't appear to be looking at her but then again you could barely tell what he was looking at seeing how dark his glasses were. After seeing his cheeks raise up slightly she figured that he was in fact smiling at her causing her to smile back at him.

Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji noticed this exchange as they all glance at each other curiously before shrugging their shoulders upwards.

"We don't want to be late. If we are Hokage-sama would kill us and I don't feel like going through something like that" Shikamaru sighed to himself, just with the thought of the Hokage yelling at him was troublesome. His dark eyes gazed over at Ino noticing how she was staring at Hinata and Shino suspiciously with a glint in her eyes. He knew what that meant; placing his hand on her shoulder he shook his head, "Stay out of it"

The blonde held a look of surprise for a few moments until she pouted folding her arms across her chest mumbling under her breath.

"_Troublesome woman"_

Xxxxxxxx

Everyone stood in Tsunade's office not knowing what to say. Everyone's face held shock at the fact Uchiha was standing in her office, looking impassive as ever. He hadn't spoken one word to anyone since everyone had arrived; his dark eyes made sure they didn't make eye contact with the sapphire eyes he knew were glaring holes in the back of his head.

"As you all can see Uchiha Sasuke decided to come back to Konoha willingly. It was Neji would found him wandering somewhere on the outskirts of the village. He will be under strict surveillance and I would like Kakashi to watch over him for me, is that understood?" Her honey brown eyes gazed over at the silver haired male who nodded his head. Tsunade gazed at everyone in the room, noticing that out of everyone the ones who held the most emotions that were clouding their expression were Sakura, Naruto and Hinata; who had be dead silent almost at the sight of her old friend.

Sakura was the first one who decided to break the ice, "W-Why did you finally decide to come back? After all this time we have been search for you, why now? WHY!" She shouted out loudly, tears falling down her cheeks. So many mixed emotions were flowing through her; she didn't know how to feel at the sight of Sasuke. Naruto placed his hand gently on her shoulder in his attempt to console her, his blue eyes softened at the state she was in.

"I came back because—"He turned his head to the side gazing over at Hinata and then back at Naruto, his eyes narrowed, "because of Hinata" He replied. He noticed the shock expression that was consuming her face causing him to smile warmly at her. It was a smile that took everyone back; no one knew that Sasuke could smile at _anyone _like that.

Naruto could feel his heart beating against his chest; he knew that he was jealous and he hated this feeling. _"I know I'm not fully over her yet, that explains why I feel jealous" _He thought to himself. He knew if it were anyone who would be able to get to her heart it would be Sasuke. Even if they denied each other, it was clear that there were some feelings between the two. Naruto used to hate the fact Hinata would wear the ring he had given her around her neck at all times. He wasn't stupid to know that was an engagement ring, but was strictly told that the ring meant nothing but friendship to both Uchiha and Hyuga.

"Do you have a reason do be staring at me like that?" He glared harshly at the blonde. Not liking the way he was staring at him, his fist tightened up as he attempted to say something else but Tsunade's voice interrupted him.

"There will not be any fighting in this office. Kakashi I want you to take Sasuke—"

"I want to speak with Hinata, alone" Sasuke stated seriously, his eyes showing that he wouldn't do any harm to Hinata but he could sense the hesitation from the Hokage, "I wouldn't harm her, I just want to speak with her in private, that's all" His voice was now sounding desperate, something that didn't expect from the Uchiha.

Neji cleared his throat, "Excuse me Hokage-sama, I can assure you that out of anyone Sasuke wouldn't do any harm to Hinata. Out of anyone in here right now, she's the last person he would ever hurt"

"I can support that as well, Sasuke wouldn't hurt Hinata" Shino stated. He had been silent during the entire meeting but felt as though he could intervene at that moment. Looking over at Hinata, he could tell she wanted to speak with Sasuke just as badly as he does. Even if the Uchiha isn't showing much interest in it, but it was heard in his voice that he wanted to have a moment alone with her.

Tsunade still looked skeptic about allowing this, but when she looked over at Hinata she noticed her pleading eyes, begging her to allow Sasuke to have his moment with her. Her eyes softened, sighing softly to herself raising hands under her chin she closed her eyes, "Fine I will allow it" Tsunade said, opening her eyes noting that Naruto didn't looked to pleased.

Sasuke turned around, walking towards Hinata grabbing her by her arm and left out the office before Tsunade even had a chance to say everyone was dismissed. While walking, Hinata couldn't see his expression, how he was dragging her along. She figured that he was taking her somewhere more private. As they were walking along the dirt path road, they were getting a lot of stares, mainly because the Uchiha was back in Konoha.

Sasuke pulled her towards the cherry blossom tree; his back was still to her for awhile until he finally turned around, staring down at her with his stoic expression. She could tell that he is no longer the same Sasuke she remembered from three years ago, he was much taller now; his hair has grown longer especially in the front. She didn't realize she was staring until he placed his hand gently on her cheek. "It's been so long hasn't it, Hinata?"

She nodded her head unable to bring herself to say anything, _"His voice is much deeper than what it was before" _She thought to herself with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I didn't write back, I was trying to erase you from my memory. I couldn't move forward with any attachments but you seem to always stick in my mind" He smiled softly at her, removing his hand from her cheek. He leaned forward pressing his forehead against hers, closing his eyes his expression became peaceful, "I've missed you so much, Hinata. Everyday I'm always thinking about you," He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling him flush against his body, "I think, no I don't think, I know—"He paused opening his eyes, placing his hand on the back of her head pressing it against his chest, not wanting her to see the blush that was now forming on his cheeks. "I'm starting to fall in love with you. I know it's too fast to tell you this but I wanted you to know how I feel" He could feel her tense in his arms. Feeling this it caused him to recoil away from her; he stared down at her awkwardly. He didn't know what to say after this. Maybe it was a bad time to tell her his new found feelings, especially after knowing what she had gone through with Naruto.

It wasn't like he didn't want to pick up the pieces, because he would have regardless anyways; she was his best friend and would always be there for her no matter what happens. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. I just didn't expect you to love me. Maybe Sakura but not me" She muttered, not being able to look him straight in his eyes.

"You don't share your first kiss with just anyone. I just realized how much you really mean to me days ago probably even months before but I refused to acknowledge them. But I'm acknowledging them now, Hinata you're my best friend, the one person who I knew that I could turn to whenever I needed you. You treated me so kind during the…incident" He trailed off; the frown on his face slowly began to rise until Hinata placed her hand on his, snapping him out of his thoughts. "But you were always there, making sure to keep that smile on my face, even if my smile has always been just meant for you and you only" he smirked down at her blushing face.

"Sasuke, I really don't know what say. I do love you but…I still see you as my friend, I haven't gotten over Naruto yet anyways" She replied, looking slowly up at him. She hated to reject him; it's not that she didn't love him in return because she did. It's just that Naruto still had her heart and she didn't want to move on so quickly like _he_ had done. "I'm really—"

He placed his index finger on her lips, silencing her before she could utter one word of an apology, "Don't feel sorry, I don't love you any less. As a matter of fact, I'm always going to love you no matter what happens" He leaned forward gently pressing his lips on the corner of her mouth, "I better get going now, I'm glad that I could see you again" He whispered against her lips.

His coal black eyes gazed into her lavender-grey eyes, it seemed like time had suddenly stopped while they were gazing into each other's eyes. She had grown to become even more beautiful over the years, her hair had now grown longer, her face no longer held that round shape to it anymore, it has now more mature, while her lips—which he couldn't stop staring at—have now grown more fuller. He wanted to kiss her directly on her lips but he had to remind himself that he is no longer the boy he used to be. Kissing back then would be different from kissing her now.

"Sasuke, come on. Your time with Hinata is up now"

Both Hinata and Sasuke looked to the side noticing that Kakashi was standing there, with his book in his hand. _"It's probably not a good idea to tell them I have been standing here for the last past ten minutes" _He snickered to himself, thinking about how vulnerable Sasuke seems to be around the female Hyuga. The masked male waited until Sasuke said partings to Hinata until the Hyuga left, leaving both males alone. "So you have a thing for Hinata?" He asked, amusement lacing his tone.

Sasuke sent the older man a sharp look, but frowned once he noticed he had his head in the book. "Hn" He honestly wasn't even going to reply back to question, judging by Kakashi's amusement in his eyes, he was almost positive that he already knew the answer to begin with. _"Annoying guy" _Sasuke grunted and turned his head away from the older male, "How long are you going to watch over me?"

"Hm, I'm not really sure. Hokage-sama will most likely inform me when to stop watching over you"

"So basically when they can trust me again" He groaned to himself. Sasuke didn't at all feel guilty about leaving behind his teammates, Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu. For one, was finally reunited with Hinata and he wasn't going to lose her anymore. He still wanted revenge and to kill his brother but he knew that he shouldn't tell Hinata about that. The girl had it in her mind that Itachi was some how 'brain-washed'. He hated that theory she had and would become highly upset with her whenever she brought it up. Sasuke was no fool and he knew that Hinata looked up to Itachi, just like he had. So when she found out about the massacre she was devastated to find out that Itachi was the one behind it all. Refusing to believe he would commit such a crime, Hinata still supports Itachi much to Sasuke's dismay.

Xxxxxxxx

The pink haired female sat next to Naruto; her jade colored eyes were glued to the ground. Ever since seeing Sasuke again her mind has been on the raven haired male. Sakura was slightly shocked when she realized that she wasn't jealous over the fact Sasuke asked permission to speak with Hinata alone. Although a small part of her was slightly peeved that he didn't seem to show any interest whatsoever to speak with his old teammates, herself and Naruto. Sakura knew that she no longer loved Sasuke the way she had in the past, she was starting to grow feelings for the blonde sitting next to her.

Looking over at him, she gently placed her hand over his, "Naruto, I'm sure that Sasuke will talk with us soon" She explained to him with a saddened smile. It was breaking her heart to see him look so broken. But apart of her had a feeling it wasn't that Sasuke wasn't speaking to them but the fact that Sasuke came back for Hinata and that he only wanted to speak with Hinata. Ever since they have gotten together, he seemed happy enough but knew that deep down within her heart; Naruto still wasn't fully over Hinata yet.

"Thanks Sakura" He turned his head slowly to look her in her eyes. She hadn't done anything wrong to deserve this; he hasn't been himself lately whenever he is around her. Trying his best just put a smile on his face, hold her hand and to appear to be happy but he couldn't fully move on until he knew that Hinata was happy.

She does mean the world to him and he wants nothing but the best for her. Hinata has been avoiding him just as much as he has been avoiding her. They two of them really needed to have a decent conversation with one another and converse how they feel so that they both can finally move on. Looking up he noticed Kakashi walking with Sasuke by his side, narrowing his eyes he stood up and walked towards the two, ignoring Sakura's protest to stop. Once he was finally in front of the male, he glared harshly at him. "Sasuke…" He growled in anger.

Grabbing Sasuke by his collar he slammed him against the tree, glaring into his dark cold eyes. Sasuke appeared to be unaffected by this, his expression was devoid of any emotion, he merely stared at the angry blonde, waiting for him to say something because he knew he was upset with him about something. "Why do you care about her so much? Why does it have to be her?" He questioned him.

Sakura narrowed her eyes off to the side; she knew this was about Hinata. She felt a pain in her heart; seeing Naruto become so angry like this over Hinata was making her wonder if he actually does love Hinata.

"When you say 'her' are you referring to Hinata?" A smirk slowly made its way to his face.

"You fully well know who I'm talking about, Sasuke. Don't play coy with me" The blonde growled lowly.

Sasuke's smirk then disappeared as he pushed Naruto away from him with so much force that the blonde flew a few feet away from him, "Don't blame me for anything because I didn't do shit. I know this is about Hinata, I'm not that stupid. I know all about the break up between you two; I don't know why you're pissed at me. You're the one who broke her heart, not me. If it's anyone you should be talking to it's her, not me" He hissed at the male.

Naruto stood up to his feet, "But you love her don't you? You wouldn't give your mothers ring just to anyone, so again why her?" Naruto could hear Sakura gasp, apparently she didn't know about the ring. He knew that it was wrong of him to take out all his anger on Sasuke, he was just…_jealous_.

"The ring is none of your concern as to why I gave it to her. I don't have time for any of this" He turns his back on the two and continues walking not bothering to wait for Kakashi. Silence in engulfed the three as they watched the Uchiha walk away until he was no longer in sight.

"I better get going as well, later" Kakashi smiled awkwardly at the couple as he immediately left, leaving only a few leafs behind him, slowly falling to the ground. Once he left Sakura turned to face Naruto. He looked so upset; his hands were trembling along with his body. Gently placing her hand on his shoulder, she nearly jumped up in surprise when he shook her hand away from him.

"I need to be alone"

Sakura narrowed her eyes off to the side. She was starting to feel an all too familiar pain in her stomach. Like butterflies were flying in her stomach, well maybe not butterflies. That's the saying you would say if you were excited about something. No, she would say something like moths, yes, like moths were flying in her stomach. She didn't like this feeling at all. Jealously, its very hateful feeling but everyone feels jealously once in their life. She wasn't jealous over the fact that Sasuke seemed to care for Hinata more than he would ever care for her. She has gotten over Sasuke almost a year ago, that's when she started to fall for Naruto after the letters he had been sending her. But she was jealous over the fact that Naruto still held feelings for Hinata.

Clenching the spot where her heart is she closed her eyes tightly, _"I need to get over this jealously. It isn't healthy to be this way" _

Xxxxxxxx

Hinata sat down on the swing, the very swing she had grew up seeing Naruto swinging on, her mind currently on Sasuke. Seeing him back in Konoha made her very happy, especially after knowing that he kept his promise. After Sasuke confessed his feelings to her, she had been greatly surprised. That was the last thing she expected to hear come from him. Throughout the years she always thought just maybe Sasuke held feelings for Sakura and just hadn't come to terms with his feelings of her just yet.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

Turning her head, she stopped swinging on the swing, looking back at the male who had been pushing her. With flushed cheeks, Shino didn't even have to hear her tell him the answer, he could just tell by looking at her face. Smiling behind his high collared jacket, he came from around her and walked towards the tree, leaning against it. He always pictured Sasuke being a stubborn person and never come back to Konoha unless Naruto beat some sense into him. So to hear him say that he came back for Hinata, he thought he had been hearing things. He'll never forget the smile that the Uchiha had on his face while staring at Hinata.

It was a real genuine smile, something no one has ever seen him do in the past. Shino has also seen Sasuke be bit nicer to Hinata than what he is to others. Sure, he was a very stoic male who thought he was above everyone else but he had never been rude to anyone. But the bug user never once shared any type of conversation with him, despite they were almost similar in on way or another when it came to their personalities.

He slowly took off his glasses, revealing his dark black coffee eyes, gazing over at Hinata. She appeared to be in deep thought but she was mostly thinking about Sasuke, especially with that blush adoring her features. "Are you happier? You appear to be happier ever since he returned"

"I am happy that he is back. When Hokage-sama called everyone in for a meeting I had assumed that everyone was going to be placed in a mission, possibly an A-ranked one. But when I walked through those doors—"She paused, narrowing her eyes in what appeared to be happiness, "I was shocked to see Sasuke standing there, in front of her desk. I had thought it all had been a dream but in fact it wasn't. I felt my heart swell up with joy, my best friend was back and hopefully he is here for good" She smiled softly to herself.

"That's good. I'm glad to see you smiling again"

They both smiled at each other, Shino leaned himself away from the tree as his dark orbs gazed up at the sky. The sun was slowly setting, painting the sky in the most beautiful colors, to him it was the kind of setting that you would want to watch with a loved one. Just as he was thinking this he could hear someone walking towards them. Turning his head he was shocked to see Naruto walking towards them with his hands stuff deep within his jacket pockets. "Hinata…" Shino whispered lowly to Hinata.

Noticing that she looked up at him, he motioned his eyes to look ahead at who was walking towards them with his eyes glued to the ground. Shino quickly put his glasses back on, standing coolly next to his friend until Naruto finally approached them.

Hinata stood up from the swing, in her attempt to flee from the area. She just couldn't face him yet and judging by his expression he was most likely coming to try and speak with her. The dark hairs female began to walk away but she felt Shino grasp onto her arm, stopping her from moving anywhere. "Shino…?"

"You need to face him Hinata; it will help you to be able to move on" He leaned forward, pulling his collar down for a brief moment as he gave her temple a soft kiss. It had shocked both Hinata and Shino once his lips were pressed against her soft skin. They both stared at each other with parted lips. Shino was first one to recover, leaning away from her he smiled from behind his collar, "That was just a little encouragement. Don't take it in the wrong way" He then turned away from her and walked away leaving the female alone.

She didn't know what to think about that but didn't even have time to elaborate on it since the blonde had finally approached her.

"Hey" He lifted his head, looking up into her eyes that were diverted from looking at him.

"H-Hi…"

"Listen, I just wanted to talk to you. I know that lately ever since the break up we have been avoiding each other like the plague" He chuckled but after noticing that she wasn't laughing he cleared his throat. "What I did was unforgivable. I hurt someone who…someone who cared deeply for me. Throughout the time we were together you have been supportive. You never once judged me. Never hit me or lashed out at me in anger. Hell, I never have seen you upset with me not once. You were a very special girl to—"

"If I was so special why did you break up with me and kiss Sakura?" Her expression turned into a sterner one as she placed her hands on her hips, staring into his sea blue eyes.

He flinched at her tone; Naruto hadn't expected her to ask him such a question. He knew that he had the answers to her question but telling her would most likely hurt her even more. "To be honest, I've always held feelings for Sakura but when I starting noticing you more the feelings that I had for her were slowly fading. I had always been watching you whenever you were near Sasuke. Your smile had always sent butterflies to my stomach. But despite me starting to fall for you there were still some lingering feelings for Sakura" The blonde paused briefly, "But I'm pretty that's not what you wanted to hear. What I'm going to say can either break it or make it better. I have been mailing Sakura during the time I was away on training. I've always meant to write you, I honestly had but I was just so excited that she was writing me back that I found myself slowly forgetting about you. I just kept thinking to myself 'The girl of my dreams is starting to notice me"

Hinata stood there looking to up at the blonde talking. Her heart was beating against her chest, he was right; this was hurting her even more to hear this. But she wanted to be able to fully get over Naruto; this could be the stepping bridge for all of this. She paid close attention to his body language as he was speaking with her; he was moving his hands around while he was talking explaining himself. His cobalt eyes looked nowhere but into her lavender-grey eyes; the very same eyes he fell in love with. The way he was speaking with her, she could tell that he was being honest with his words.

"So before I came back to Konoha, I told Sakura in a letter that I was planning on…" He took in a deep breath preparing himself for what he was getting ready to say. "…breaking up with you. Sakura knew of it but never said anything about it, since she was waiting on me. When I saw you again you had grown even more beautiful over the years and I knew that what I was going to do was going to break your heart but I was so head over Sakura that I wasn't thinking straight"

"So if you were going to break up with me why did you kiss her while we were still together?"

He raised his hand, rubbing the back of his neck. The blonde was starting to feel very awkward and nervous at the moment. "It's just something that happened. When you caught us, I honestly felt so guilty. I never meant to hurt you Hinata, I really didn't" Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's shoulder, pulling her closer towards his body in a tight embrace.

"Na-Naruto?"

"I'm a complete ass. I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me for what I've done. Hinata, I just want you to know that I will always have love for you no matter what, don't ever forget that Hinata" He continued to hold her tightly in his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck as a few tears leaked out of his eyes. Naruto knew she was crying as well because she was grabbing ahold of his shirt with her fist while crying just as much as he was.

They both loved each other dearly, but both knew that they had to let go of each other seeing how he is now with Sakura. But the blonde just wanted to have this one last moment with her, even if it were to only last a few minutes, just to have this with her it meant the world to him.

Once they pulled away from each other, they both looked into each other's eyes as a small understanding smile appeared on both of their faces.

"I should get going now" He grinned widely at the female Hyuga, "See you around, Hinata" The black and orange ninja walked off leaving Hinata standing lost within her own thoughts. She was starting to feel just maybe they could become friends but before that she knew that she had to get over her jealously first.

Xxxxxxx

The masked ninja studied Sasuke carefully throughout the time they have been inside his apartment. The Uchiha had been very quiet ever since his arrival, only speaking when spoken to. At times like this he wish he could read minds, Sasuke held an expression on his face that Kakashi likes to call the 'poker face'. He never knew what the Uchiha could be thinking in that head of his but this is a moment he wished that he knew.

His apartment only had one bedroom so the older male suggested that Sasuke could take the couch in the living room, which he replied by saying a low 'Hn'. Currently both males were just sitting in the living room sitting down. Sasuke's eyes were glued to the television while Kakashi had his book in his hand, pretending to be reading but really looking over at Sasuke. "You're sure being very quiet. Do you have anything on your mind?"

"No, nothing" He replied, never turning his head to face the male.

Kakashi groaned to himself as he closed his book, setting it off to the side. "You're eyes are telling me something else. During the time that you are here, I want you to be able to confine in me. I was chosen as your guardian for a reason" With that said Kakashi stood up getting ready to head into his bedroom to sleep until he heard Sasuke's voice.

"I think…I may need um—"He paused his clear his throat, "—advice for um dealing with a girl" He finished with blush stained cheeks.

The silver haired male nearly fell to the ground when his once pupil wanted advice for him. He parted his lips from behind his mask in his attempt to reply back to the dark haired male. "Just what kind of advice are you looking for?" He paid close attention to how he was shifting on the couch. He couldn't help but to let out a low chuckle, _"I can't believe what I'm actually seeing. Uchiha Sasuke is actually flustered right now. His face is turning red; I should take a picture of this" _

"It's nothing, forget I even asked" He snapped, lying down rather harshly on the couch, which resulted in him banging his head on the armrest of the couch. "Damn it!" He hissed in pain as he placed his hand behind his head. Sasuke growled even more when he heard a snicker coming from Kakashi. "Tch"

"Goodnight Sasuke" Kakashi said with amusement in his tone as he walked out of the room.

When he left his thoughts went back to a certain Hyuga female, he couldn't over the fact how much she has grown over the years. A small rare smile graced his features. During this time he was going his hardest to work his way to Hinata's heart. Because he loved her.


	8. Chapter 7

Two months has passed Uchiha has returned back to the village. Things eventually evened out between him and Hinata. Unfortunately, nothing romantically has happened between them like he would have liked it to be. Sasuke had been sure that Shino and Hinata were involved with each other. The two were awfully close; on numerous occasions he has caught Shino hugging Hinata in the distance to even lowering his high collared jacket to give her a feathered kiss on her forehead. Sasuke felt compelled to question Shino about it but found out from Kiba before he could even question the bug-user.

Apparently Shino and Hinata have developed a close bond with each other over the past few months. As he was explaining that information to him, he could hear a tinge of jealously within the brown haired male's voice as he spoke. Sasuke knew Kiba didn't like Hinata, his affection towards her was more on the brotherly side and was probably jealous of how close his teammates have become, leaving him slightly behind.

Living with Kakashi in the beginning had been dreadful. He was always questioning him about varies things. Such as what had been doing during the time he was away from the village to even his feelings when it came to Hinata. It was awkward but he slowly began opening up to the masked male. But he was still guarded in some areas.

Currently he was waiting for Hinata near the ramen stand. Sasuke didn't want to wait for her there of all places, knowing that he was bound to run into Naruto while standing here. Sasuke knew that Naruto still held some feelings towards Hinata in some degree, because he still had that look of jealously and anger whenever he looked at him.

"Hello, Sasuke"

Turning around he was met with a pair of emerald eyes. Haruno Sakura, he hasn't really spoken to her much since his return. Remaining silent he simply stared at her, waiting for her to speak.

"So, um what are you doing here?" She asked nervously. It wasn't very hard speaking with Sasuke much anymore, seeing how the feelings she used to have for him have disappeared. Her heart now lies in the hands of the blonde named, Uzumaki Naruto. Her heart fluttered at the mere thought of her boyfriend but since they have gotten together, it hasn't been the same between Naruto, Hinata and herself.

"I'm waiting for Hinata" He responded, his coal eyes watching his surroundings to see if he'll see Hinata's midnight blue hair anywhere.

Sakura flinched at the name of the Hyuga. "Ah, I see" She always felt awkward whenever Hinata was near. Deep down Sakura knew that in one way or another Hinata felt as though Sakura 'stole' Naruto away from her. In some way the pink haired female did think it was her fault. Naruto had loved her for so long and when she noticed that Naruto moved on, she felt jealous and envious. Her love for Sasuke began fading and her love for Naruto soon began to rise. If she were to refuse Naruto then none of this would have happened. Hinata would still be with Naruto and Sakura would have supported their relationship. But she had been selfish and wanted to take Naruto away from Hinata and that's what she had done. Sakura didn't feel regret then but she does now.

Sasuke eyed her, noticing how her expression would squinted up her face as if she were thinking about something. He almost felt compelled to ask her but he remained silent, _"It isn't my business anyways" _Sasuke thought, turning away from her. It was becoming irksome standing here waiting for Hinata while Sakura was standing there next to him. "So I take it you're waiting for Naruto?" He asked.

"Yes I am. He wanted to go out on a date but the idiot is late as usual" She laughed with a small frown on her face.

"I'm sorry I'm so late"

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their attention to the left of them noticing Hinata hunched over trying to catch her breath. Her lavender-grey eyes then gazed up looking at the Uchiha as a small smile reached her mien. Suddenly tension was in the air when Hinata looked at Sakura. Just by looking you could tell that Hinata didn't want to be rude and snub her so she simply offered her a curt nod.

The male Uchiha reached forward and uncharacteristically grabbed Hinata's hand, causing Sakura to watch in pure shock. "It took you long enough, come on let's go" He pulled the Hyuga female with him, not wanting to be there when Naruto came.

Once the two were out of sight, Sasuke looked down at Hinata. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just still trying to get used to seeing Sakura" She confessed with a lopsided smile. Giving his hand a small squeeze she looked up at his crème colored face and smiled softly at him, "Let's not talk about that, okay?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "I'm glad that I'm back in Konoha. I was almost turning in the wrong direction" He took a pause before continuing, "I was headed for the darkness. But I'm glad that I'm now longer headed in that path. You saved me, Hyuga Hinata" He whispered, leaning forward pressing his forehead against her, coal black eyes meeting pale lavender-grey eyes. A blush was rising on her cheeks causing him to smirk, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer towards his body, "I love you, Hinata"

Just as those words left his mouth, Sasuke pressed his lips against Hinata's in a sweet tender kiss. His lips coaxing over her, tasting her, massaging his tongue against her was something he was enjoying. Sasuke's finger was drawing small circles on her lower back while completely ignoring his surroundings, not noticing how people were stopping to watch the two making-out with each other in broad daylight.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see this"

Hinata quickly pulled away from Sasuke once she heard the voice. Turning around she was met with a tanned face grinning brightly at her but his eyes held jealously and pain. "Na-Naruto…" She called out to the male.

Sasuke stared back and from Naruto to Hinata. They both were staring awkwardly at each other, deciding he had enough of the silence that Uchiha began to speak. "Your girlfriend is waiting for you. You should get the move on before she gets angry"

The blonde nodded his head, his blue eyes never leaving Hinata's face. "I guess I'll talk with you later, Hinata"

"Hm, later Naruto" She smiled brightly at him causing Naruto to blush.

Turning his back on the two he stop momentarily turning his head to the side his eyes gazing at Sasuke with narrowed eyes, "Please take care of Hinata, she really means a lot to me. I know I've hurt her in the past which I still regret to this day but I'll be damned to see another guy hurt her" After that he walked away from the Uchiha and Hyuga.

Sasuke brought his hand up to his head, running his fingers through it. "He doesn't have to worry, I'll never hurt you" He stated, smiling his rare smiles at the female beauty.

"Sasuke" She squeaked blushing deeply.

He chuckled, pulling the girl closer towards his body while resting his chin on top of her head. "God, I love you so much" He breathed out. It was something about Hinata that made him show a side of himself that he thought he didn't even have. He held her flushed towards his body, enjoying the feel of the way her body molded against his own.

Hinata lifted her head, causing Sasuke to move his own head back. Once their eyes met she blushed deeply looking away from him, "Sasuke, I really appreciate you being here for me. It really means a lot to me that you have stuck by my side, even though you did leave me" She pouted, poking him with her slender index finger.

"I'm sorry, I won't leave you again" He leaned forward placing his lips near her ear, "I promise, princess" Sasuke leaned back giving her a soft kiss on her temple.

"Sasuke, I think I'm ready"

"Hm, ready for what" He asked curiously, pulling away from her while eyeing her.

"To date you" She replied, blushing darkly.

Sasuke eyes nearly popped out of his sockets, "Hinata, are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to date me because you don't have to. I know that you don't—"

Silencing him by placing her over his lips she smiled shyly at him, "It took me awhile to really think over my feelings, but I realized how much you have meant to me. I've always held you so close to my heart. When you left I felt so alone, I know that I had Naruto but…you were the one who had always made me truly happy. Without you there I was the one in the darkness. When you are there you bring me into the light. I really do love you Sasuke and I am ready…if you are" She confessed honestly to him.

Her heart was beating fast after she confessed that to him. It had been true every single word, Hinata has always loved Sasuke but it took some time for her to realize it herself. It also took Shino for her to realize that she loved Sasuke.

_Flashback~_

_The dark haired male stared down at the Hyuga female, "You really love him down you?" His high collared jacket was laid across the bench next to him. With no one around them it was easy for him to relax himself with the comfort of Hinata by his side. His sunglasses were set to the side, as his black eyes gazing at Hinata waiting for her reply._

_Blushing darkly she shook her head, "I don't know, he does mean a lot to me. Whenever I-I think about him my heart it pounds really fast" She confessed. _

_Shino smiled softly as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hinata, you love Sasuke. It probably isn't clear enough to you at the present time. You are currently in denial about your feelings for him. I think you should tell him, he loves you doesn't he? He does, so you should confess it to him" He explained removing his hand away from her shoulder._

_Hinata nodded her head, "Thank you Shino, you're a good friend. Thank you for all your advice"_

_He smiled, leaning forward giving her a friendly peck on her cheek, "It's my pleasure, Hinata._

_End of flashback~_

She smiled at the thought; Shino was a really good friend. Focusing her attention back to Sasuke waiting for his response her eyes watched him carefully. Admiring how stunningly attractive he was, especially with the sun shining on his face. Uchiha Sasuke is very attractive.

"Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Promise not to break my heart" She looked into his eyes, trying to search his eyes for any type of drawback but found nothing.

"Of course, I will never break your heart" He leaned forward capturing her lips in a tender kiss, "I promise" He held her close towards his body. Finally after years of thinking about her, wanting to start something with her…Uchiha Sasuke finally has her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know, very short chapter. Sorry about that. But hey at least I updated, yes? This story will be coming to an end soon, most likely either the next chapter or chapter ten. Well please leave review n.n thank you for reading. **


	9. Chapter 8

The jet black haired male groaned in annoyance, his eyes glaring harshly at the silver haired male—who was currently sitting in between him and his girlfriend—while watching television on the couch. All the Uchiha wanted was quality _alone_ time with Hinata but it seemed like every moment they actually did get alone someone would come and ruin their moment together. It's been like this for practically four weeks since they have gotten together. And now here they are interrupted once again by his closet pervert teacher Hatake Kakashi.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke grunted out, his brows furrowed down showing just how irritated he really is.

Kakashi tilted his head down towards the sixteen year old male, "Do I mind what? Am I bothering you somehow?" He asked innocently, his right eye that was shown was closed and judging by how he was looking there was no doubt in his mind that Kakashi was smiling underneath his mask.

The dark chocolate brown haired male's brow began twitching, "Do you mind leaving. I'm trying to spend alone time with my girlfriend and I can't with you in the way" He sneered rudely.

"Sa-Sasuke, that wasn't very polite. I'm very sorry Kakashi-sensei" Hinata apologized, blushing from embarrassment due to her boyfriend's behavior.

The masked male shook his head, pulling himself away from the couch as he stood to his feet. "No need for apologies Hinata. I'm merely teasing Sasuke, I'll leave you two alone" He walked away from the couch pausing momentarily, "By the way don't let Sasuke try and talk you into anything you don't want. I've been seeing him reading my reading material, who knows what's going on in the mind of his" He joked, amused by Sasuke's angry red face and Hinata's pale one. "Well I'll be going now"

With that the Jounin disappeared with a poof of smoke leaving the Hyuga and Uchiha alone. Sasuke sighed in relief, turning his head to face Hinata a smile slowly made its way to his face. "I thought he'll never leave"

Hinata giggled softly her eyes watching as he was scooting closer towards her, his arm resting behind her on the back of the couch. His dark eyes gazing every inch of her face until he made contact with her lavender-grey eyes. It was still hard to grasp the fact that she was dating her best friend Uchiha Sasuke. He was still very stoic but he was always very caring towards her, showing her a side of him that he wouldn't dare show to anyone else, not even Sakura and Naruto. It made her feel very special, she felt loved.

"I'm very new to this dating, I may not be that good of a boyfriend but I'm going to try my damn hardest to always keep a smile on that beautiful angelic face of yours" He spoke honestly, admiring the crimson color covering her cheeks at his words. Sasuke truly meant it, he didn't want to hurt Hinata or make her cry. He wanted to be a good boyfriend and always be the one that's there for her. He left her nearly three years ago and he knows that he needs to make up for that missing time.

"So far you are a very good boyfriend" She exclaimed, turning her body in the couch to face him. Her hand raised up caressing his cheek softly while wearing a warm gentle smile on her face.

A light blush appeared on the Uchiha's cheeks before quickly fading as he turned his face away from her becoming embarrassed by her actions. "Stupid" He mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that!" She cried loudly, hitting the male playfully on his arm causing him to chuckle. "Sasuke is so mean" She muttered, turning her body away from him as she folded her arms across her chest.

Sasuke turned his head to the side eyeing her with a glint in his eyes, "So I'm mean now, eh?" He scooted his body even closer towards her.

"Leave me alone"

"Oh now you want me to leave you alone?" He cupped her face in his large hands, "I don't think I can do that, Hinata" Sasuke slowly leaned forward capturing her lips in a loving tender kiss.

XXX

The blonde haired male sighed to himself for the tenth time causing Sakura, Kiba and Shino to eye him. Ever since he found out about Hinata and Sakura dating, Naruto hasn't been the same. Looking more depressed each passing day. He couldn't even get himself to smile at the couple whenever they were near. It was hurting much more than what he thought, letting go of a previous girlfriend was harder than he thought.

"Naruto, you've been sighing a lot. Are you okay?"

Naruto looked up at the pinked haired girl sitting next to him. She was beautiful, just the girl he has been dreaming of being with for years now. But whenever he looked at her lately he could see no one but his ex-girlfriend…Hinata. "I'm fine, I was just thinking" He smiled, trying to reassuring smile.

Sakura eyed him before turning her gaze to Kiba who looked just as skeptical as she did. "Excuse me, I'll be right back" She spoke as she left the group. When she was out of sight Kiba and Shino both looked at Naruto curiously.

"Are you thinking about Hinata? I think you are, it's written all over her face" Shino spoke in a serious tone. Shino's face was well hidden behind his high collared jacket while his eyes were hidden behind his dark shades, making it hard to see his expression.

Naruto's slumped his shoulders down, "I'm trying my hardest not to. I feel guilty whenever I do especially since I'm with Sakura. I shouldn't be even thinking about Hinata anymore but I am and it's driving me crazy"

"I think it's because she's with Sasuke" Kiba stated with a small smirk.

"Why would it be because of him?"

"Well if you think about it, Sasuke may be your friend but he's always been your rival. Your ex-girlfriend is dating your rival and it's getting to you. I mean let's face it, if Hinata were dating someone else like Shikamaru or Lee I doubt you'll be feeling like this. You probably wouldn't even care. But the face that it's Sasuke, the very same guy who girl's go crazy for, the same guy who is known as the elite figure to his fan-girls and that fact is killing you" His smirk widened even more at Naruto's facial expression.

The blonde narrowed his eyes off to the side, he didn't want to admit it but Kiba was spot on. Hinata was a very sweet girl, he didn't think someone like her should be with Sasuke but seeing her face whenever she was around the raven haired male, he could tell that she was happy with him and knowing that fact made him jealous.

Unknown to Shino and Naruto, Sakura was listening in on their conversation. Kiba could sense the girl but couldn't bring himself to say anything so he remained silent. The shaggy brown haired male knew that Sakura has been quite curious to why Naruto has been acting the way he has been. Surely she knew it had something to do with Hinata but now that she knows she no longer has to wonder about it.

"I better go check on Sakura; she's taking a long time. See you two later" He stood up from his seat turning around leaving the ramen stand.

When he was gone Kiba looked over at Shino, "Sakura was listening. I know they are going to have a talk or two about the while Sasuke and Hinata situation" He chuckled.

"Hm, I suppose that you are correct" Shino spoke lowly, his mind drifting to his dear friend, Hinata. Since the Uchiha and Hyuga have gotten together, Shino hasn't been able to spend time with Hinata like he wanted to. He missed being around her, the bug-user has developed a bond with her that he thought he wouldn't have. Sure before they were close but this was different, he could truly call her his _best friend_.

XXX

"Do you still love Hinata?"

The question was very blunt and straightforward. It caught Naruto off-guard as he remained standing there gaping at his girlfriend while trying to think of different replies he could give her but realized to himself that he couldn't lie to her. He wouldn't become one of those people who lied to themselves, he hated people like that. "I do still love her" He admitted honestly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, her eyes filled with sorrow. It hurt her to know Hinata still has Naruto's heart. She wanted to hate Hinata for even being in the way but she knew it wasn't the Hyuga's fault. She probably didn't have a clue that the blonde still loved her. "So where do we go from here?"

"I think we should take some time part" He stated, his blue eyes couldn't even met her expression. "I do care about you a lot, trust me I do. But I don't want to be with you if I'm still in love with Hinata. I don't want to hurt you like I hurt her" He took a step closer; looking into her emerald eyes, "I really want things to work out between us" Naruto spoke honestly.

"I understand, I'll wait for you Naruto" She spoke honestly, leaning forward giving him a quick peck on his lips.

"Thank you, Sakura" He smiled softly at her. Naruto really did want things to work out between him and Sakura. For things to work out he had to be fully over Hinata, that was a must.

XXX

Hours passed by since Kakashi left the premises of his home the male Uchiha used the time to luxuriate his time with his cute girlfriend. Sasuke isn't one that would be romantic let along being _lovey dovey_ in public but by him knowing Hinata for so long it found it somewhat easy to be comfortable around her. He was able to hold her close, to shower her with kisses and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. It was a joy for him to see that he can bring the cute blush on her face each and every time. Hyuga Hinata was truly one remarkable, adorable girl.

Currently he was watching Hinata sliding on her sandals; the couple was on their way out just to spend some time outside. It was Hinata's idea to get out of the house, Sasuke wanted to use the time they had alone to his advantage. He didn't feel like being bothered by anyone, especially her teammates—mainly Kiba—who couldn't take a hint to leave them alone.

"Okay, I'm ready now"

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts and turns his focus on her. Sasuke extended his hand out towards her, his face turned away not able to bring himself to look at her shocked expression. "Well take it already" He demanded, his voice cracking due to his own embarrassment.

Hinata smiled at his shyness as she placed her hand gently into his own slightly larger hand. The two walked out of the apartment, closing and locking the door behind them as they made their way onto the streets of Konoha. People were staring at them, which wasn't new for the couple. Sasuke figured they didn't picture a Hyuga dating an Uchiha, let alone someone who was considered 'The traitor of Konoha'.

Sasuke of course didn't pay anyone any attention, just as along as Hinata was happy nothing and no one else mattered to him. His coal eyes gazed down at the smiling Hyuga walking beside him. "I'm really lucky" He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Hinata asked, looking up at him innocently.

"It's nothing" He smiled softly at her, "Do you think your family views me differently?"

She shook her head, "No, my father was shock surprised that you left the village but he never thought anything bad about you. And Neji-niisan still sees you as the same as well. Nothing has changed" She assured him wearing a bright smile on her face.

The male stopped walking causing Hinata to be pulled back as well, staring at him curiously. "Hinata, you're a very special person in my life. One day, I would like to spend my entire life with you. You're the girl that I wish to marry when the time is right" he confessed to her.

Hinata blushed deeply while looking up at her charming boyfriend, "I think…I'll love to marry you, Sasuke" She replied sweetly, standing up on the tips of her shoes to kiss him gently on his lips completely catching him guard.

Pulling away from the kiss, the once traitor of Konoha gazed down at her angelic face smiling warmly down at her. He could care less about the amount of people currently staring at them like they were some sort of movie. Hinata was really bringing the best out of him.

"Hey, Hinata and Sasuke"

The couple turned around to see none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his friend. Despite Naruto almost being like a brother to him, he still didn't fully trust him to be alone with Hinata. From what he knows Naruto cheated on Hinata, so what's stopping him from trying to land the movies on Hinata just in spite of him dating her now.

"Hn"

"H-Hello, Naruto"

Naruto smiled brightly at the two, "So, how's life as a couple treating you so far?

"It's great, we have no problems" Sasuke stated, pulling Hinata closer to his side. "What about you and Sakura?"

"Um, we aren't together at the moment. Just taking a little time off, I really needed to clear my head" He explained, his cobalt eyes slowly glancing at Hinata.

"Hn, I see. We'll if you'll excuse us, my girlfriend and I are trying to spend some quality time together without someone following us or bothering us" Sasuke turned around pulling Hinata away from the area, leaving the Hyuga calling over her shoulder telling Naruto she'll see him later.

The blonde watched the two walking off into the distance with a small smile on his face. "Maybe she's just want Sasuke needs, probably more than me" He thought out loud to himself.

XXX

_Seven years later~_

"Father, are you in here?" The young male with jet black hair called out within the compound of the Uchiha manor.

"I'm in here, Karasu"

The young five year old boy—wearing a simple high collared black shirt, along with tan colored shorts—ran into the room where he heard his father's voice. Sliding the door opened he found his mother and father in the kitchen drinking tea. He smiled happily as he walked into the kitchen, taking a seat next to his father. "Father, do you think you can teach me some techniques today?" He pleaded.

Sasuke looked down at his son, staring into his eyes—one pure black Uchiha eye and one white Hyuga eye—his son had more of his own personality than acting like him or his wife. "Maybe, we'll see. I don't have much time to do anything with all the missions I have" He explained. "I'm sure your mother would gladly teach you a thing or two" His eyes then looked across from him, at his wife.

Sasuke and Hinata were now officially married but before they had even tied the knot the female Hyuga had gotten pregnant. He'll never forget our furious Hiashi had been when he found out his seventeen year old daughter had gotten pregnant, let alone having sex when she wasn't even married yet. But before their son was born, Hiashi married the two off. The wedding wasn't exactly big but it's just how both Sasuke and Hinata wanted it.

Some months after the marriage, Sasuke heard Naruto and Sakura had finally gotten back together but currently the couple split again. But this time it had nothing to do with Naruto's feelings for Hinata, both the blonde haired male and Sakura figured that they didn't work well as a couple and decided just to remain friends.

Naruto on the other hand is now the Hokage of Konoha. Since becoming the Hokage the male is more serious now and on the strict side at times. Sasuke still remembers the time he wanted time off to spend with his family but Naruto kept giving him missions. The Uchiha was beginning to think Naruto had been doing it on purpose just to torture him.

Hinata and Sasuke's son Karasu often calls Naruto his uncle. The young boy even wears goggles similar to want Naruto used to wear back some years ago. Apparently their son really looked up to the blonde.

"But I wanted you to teach me" The young boy pouted.

Hinata smiled softly at her son, Karasu is very close with Sasuke probably much closer than what she is with him. But Hinata was not jealous that her son seemed to prefer more time with Sasuke than her, she was just happy to see their smiling faces whenever they were near each other. "Maybe you can teach him when this weekend?" She offered.

"I suppose" Sasuke replied smiling when his son began grinning while throwing his hands up into the air happily.

He's positive that his parents and brother would be happy to know that he is living a happy life with his wife and son. Something he wouldn't trade anything in this world for because now Uchiha Sasuke was in the light.

And while Hinata first fell in love with Uzumaki Naruto, reminiscing over the past with him was something she no longer does because when she was with him she realized that her happiness now doesn't even compare to then. Now _Uchiha _Hinata was truly happy, finally finding the love of her life and she gets to raise her wonderful son.

Life honestly couldn't get any better.

XXXXXXXXX

**Well that's the end of this folks. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this story but it had to come to an end. Please feel free to check out my other stories. X}**


	10. Special Note

Yes, this story is over but I would like to address something that is kind of bothering me. There was a reviewer, I deleted there review just recently but this is the review:

**DD**  
**2010-10-06 . chapter 1 **

**Wow are all your fanfictions this unpleasing,you should stop being a author just like many other people should.i dont see what other people see realy please dont bother updating this story or anything else in that matter.*lol***

Well I'm not one to condone flames, I honestly think most flamers are authors who don't want to be known, thinking they may be flamed back or just people going around decided to flame people just because they don't enjoy the story. Now I will never disable my anonymous reviews because there are people who probably don't want to sign up just to leave a review and then there are authors who may not feel like signing in just to leave a review. But flames? Come on people, let's be realistic here. Flames aren't very helpful in any way at all and can actually hurt first time authors and make them not want to write any stories anymore. All I can say is that I am not a fan of flames and in my own opinion I believe that if you know you don't like something why bothering even reading it? I'm not a Sasuke x Sakura fan but I would never read a SasuSakura story just to flame their story because I know that there are some really good SasuSakura stories out there.

But I'm a SasuHina fan and if you have a problem with it and you know you DONT like that pairing, why even bother searching it and reading it? It's completely useless in my own opinion. Now if you're curious and find a story that you actually like then that fine, and even if you didn't like the story you don't have to harrass the author and flame the story. It is very disrespectful to me.

So with that said, flamers are annoying to me and if you have nothing nice or constuctive to say don't say it at all. I just wanted to voice my opinion about this because I've gotten flamed before in a few of my old stories and they were all by anonymous reviewers.

But a special note to those who actaully do like my stories, thank you very much for all of your support, it keeps me going and helps me continue writing. Thank you.


End file.
